A Dish Best Served Cold
by cphillygirl
Summary: Spock and family head back to Vulcan to check on Sarek and some R&R. But there is someone who is out to take revenge on Spock. Will he and his family survive this visit on Vulcan? I want to thank my beta reader M.C. Pehrson for helping me shape up my story. This is the tenth story of my Soul Journey series,
1. Chapter 1

It has been seven months, fifteen days, and ten hours since Lady Amanda's memorial service. Spock's father contacted him twice by video communication to discuss his mother's final wishes. Spock's observant eyes did not miss Sarek's haggard appearance. His face seemed thinner than usual. What puzzled Spock the most was his father's reluctance to ship his mother's items that were designated to him, even with him offering to cover all charges. Despite the fact their relationship was rarely copacetic, down deep Spock still cares for his father. So he decides to meditate over his decision to take his family back to Shikahr.

The following day he takes the matter to T'Mara. His wise wife agrees they should return to Vulcan. She suggests for them to turn the journey into a vacation. They had enough leave left, and T'Meika and T'Anya were still on summer break. Stefan had just passed six months of age and should be able to travel with them. T'Mara had always wanted to visit the city of Raal for its rich beauty and history.

ooooooooooooooo.

Days later, they are pleased when the starliner reaches orbit around Vulcan. They are transported down to the main station in Shikar. Spock and his family take their baggage and head to the vehicle leasing kiosk. He deposits the exact amount of credits to rent a family-size skimmer. Once accepted, they all head to the proper lot. After a brief flight, Spock lands the vehicle in the hotel's parking facilities. They gather their belongings and check themselves into the hotel. T'Mara sighs in relief when they enter the large suite, for the starliner flight had seemed long and draining. The quarters had been very small for a family of five. Even Spock's nerves got rattled by the lack of privacy and space.

After they settle in, T'Anya goes to her father and asks, "Why can't we go with you and mother to Grandfather's home?"

"Well, first we are only going to gather some of Grandmother Amanda's belongings and arrange to have her grand piano shipped to our home. Second, your grandfather…" The word almost gets stuck in his throat, since Sarek did not refer to himself as their grandfather. He begins again. "Sarek will not be present, for he will be attending council meetings. Do not worry, my daughter, we will arrange another time to meet up with …Grandfather."

Hope rises in T'Meika for a brief moment. Will her parents trust her to watch over her younger siblings? But reason soon tempers that hope. At the age twelve, they still considered her too young to watch over an infant. Her father, at times, could be overprotective. In any case, she smiles up at her parents as she inquires, "Are you going to allow me to babysit?"

T'Mara answers her question. Being in a hotel, she felt uneasy leaving the children alone. "If we were at home we might have said yes; however, we both feel it's best to have Grandma T'Sain come here."

Their eldest releases a heavy sigh. Her pretty face becomes tight. "Really? This is Shikahr, what dangers can happen here? Don't you both think I am responsible enough?"

Her father calmly replies, "Many have the misconception that Vulcan must be an idealistic place due to the fact that we live by logic. Although it is mostly safe, there still is crime. T'Meika, you have shown us that you are a conscientious girl. We do trust you, but just feel more comfortable having your grandmother keep you company."

T'Meika adores T'Sain and truly loved to have her visit with them. With her disappointment gone, her serene face looks up at her father. "Alright, Father, Mother. It will be nice to see Grandmom again."

oooooooooooooooooooo.

Spock pilots them to the outskirts of Shikar. Sarek's home rests on a parcel in the desert plains of the city. They walk to the door, and Spock presses in the passcode. Vulcans did not believe in locking their doors, but all high officials like his father were recommended to do so for they were at times targets for assassins of other worlds, especially from their distant cousins the Romulans.

Spock and T'Mara enter the stately home. Sarek is not present, as expected. They go to the guest room where Sarek had placed all of Amanda's belongings. Spock and T'Mara prepare the items for shipment and place them by the door. They then enter the spacious living room. The room is furnished with sturdy practical furnishings. T'Mara sees the black grand piano. She sits down on the bench. She moves over so Spock could sit next to her.

"Go ahead play something," he encourages her.

She taps on a few of the keys. "I am surprised that it's still in tune."

"Father had a built-in tuner installed as mother aged. Therefore, she no longer needed to tune the piano herself."

She thinks for a moment. Then she proceeds to play "Amazing Grace [My Chains are Gone]". It was one of the very few songs she knew how to play on the piano. They sing the song together.

Suddenly the door swooshes open, and there stands Sarek. Caught off-guard, Spock and T'Mara cease their singing. They both quietly stand up and move in front of the piano. Spock clasps his hands behind his back. T'Mara looks towards the stoic ambassador. Did she see a hint of disdain in his eyes?

She begins to say in Vulcan, "It is my honor to see you again, Ambassador Sarek. The time we …"

Her greeting is cut short as Sarek turns away from her. He then focuses on his son. "Spock, I see you have come to gather your mother's belongings."

"Yes Father, we have arranged for a shipper to pick up the piano tomorrow." Perturbed by Sarek's rude behavior towards his wife, he adds, "Father, T'Mara is my bond mate. Can you not give her the respect that is due to her?"

"I accept her as your bond mate. But since she caused you to betray all your Vulcan beliefs, I refuse to give her the 'respect' you believe she deserves." Sarek ends his opinion on the subject.

T'Mara stands quietly with her emotions in check. She figures it would be fruitless to speak her mind. Anything said would be seen as disrespectful and reinforce Sarek's beliefs about her. She keeps her hands behind her back and keeps her face unreadable.

"Father, I find your lack of respect towards my wife distasteful. We traveled here because we were concerned if all was well with you."

Ignoring Spock's first statement, Sarek replies, "It was kind for you to make the effort to come, but I am fine. I believe the real reason you came was to retrieve what Amanda willed to you. Since I have been off-world the past month and a half, I did not have the time to ship them." Sarek looks about him. "I see you did not bring the children. If they want to visit, they have that right." Though at times the loss of his wife still caused his control to waiver, he does not allow his emotions to come through.

Spock assimilates all that his father has said to him. Surely Sarek had time before his Ambassador's duties to have the items delivered by a cargo ship. Then there are the grandchildren. Down deep, did he actually wish to see them? Since Sarek adhered to the traditional Vulcan way, it would be hard for him to admit any attachment to family.

At last Spock responds, "Father, since you were attending council meetings, we assumed there would be no time to socialize." There is one thing he yearned to know, but doubts that Sarek will reply to his inquiry, especially with T'Mara present. He clears his throat and then proceeds. "May I ask a personal question?"

"You may."

"Did you love my mother?"

Sarek fixates on a painting of Amanda. He then turns to his son. "Love? Spock."

"Yes, Father. Love is not exclusively a human emotion. I have known full-blooded Vulcans who admit their love to their spouse. So, Father, did you?" he asks again.

Sarek stares at his son. "Alright, Spock, I will grant you an answer to your inquiry." He pauses. "Those whom you mention are nonconformists. In any case, I deeply cherished your mother." His voice almost cracked, but he quickly recovers from his emotional lapse.

Spock did not miss his father's lapse. He should have known that Sarek would not say the word 'love'. Nor had Sarek referred to him as son. "Thank you for sharing that with me. It is probably best that we now take our leave. Live long and prosper, Father," he says, giving the traditional hand gesture.

At first, his father does not respond in kind, but slowly raises his hand in the familiar salute. "Live long and prosper," he says in a quiet voice.

Spock and T'Mara both gather the smaller belongings, then exit the house. Sarek leaves the house through a side door.

Seeing that Sarek had left, T'Mara places a hand on Spock's shoulder. His hurt resonates within her. "My sweet, I am sorry that your father has caused you such emotional turmoil." Her anger towards Sarek has switched to concern for Spock.

He looks into her eyes. "T'Mara…thank you for caring. I do not believe we will return here. I will not subject our children to a man who does not accept them as his grandchildren and does not respect their mother."

She looks at her husband with tender eyes, and holds out her arms to him. "Come to me."

He steps closer to her and is about to wrap his arms around her waist. A noise out in the garden causes him to drop his arms and pivot around. He glimpses something moving through the desert rose bushes. "T'Mara get in the skimmer! Now!" he insists.

Spock turns away from the vehicle and slowly backs towards it. Suddenly a Le Matya springs from the bush and knocks him off his feet. Why was a Le Matya so far from its territory? The sabretooth-like animal pins him to the ground and swipes one great paw across his chest.

In the corner of his eye, Spock sees T'Mara starting to exit the skimmer. "No, T'Mara, stay!" his voice strains. He attempts to free his right hand in order to nerve pinch the wild animal.

T'Mara could no longer obey her husband. She leaves the vehicle, picks up a baseball-size stone, and throws it at the Le Matya with all her strength. She throws another, and this one hits the animal right in the abdominal area. It leaps at its new target. T'Mara attempts to get back into the skimmer, but she is not quick enough, and it knocks her to the ground. Spock jumps up and climbs on the back of the Le Matya. This time he succeeds in applying a nerve pinch. The animal collapses to the ground.

Spock runs to the skimmer, flips open the front compartment, and retrieves the anti-venom serum hypo. He gives a shot to his wife, and then himself. Le Matya claws contain a poison that slowly kills the victim. But T'Mara does not respond to the antidote, so he picks her up and places her in the back of the skimmer. He straps her in. He pilots the skimmer into the air. Fortunately, he is a trained pilot for he maneuvers it through the tightest areas. He arrives at the Shikar Med Center within minutes. He carries his wife into the center's emergency area. Seeing him, a healer's aide guides him to a room. The aide presses the intercom button and summons a healer.

The healer arrives within a couple of minutes and questions Spock, whose face does not betray the anxiety he is now feeling. He watches the monitor that is above the bed where his wife now lies. Her vital signs are low. Her heart rate drops way below the Vulcan norm of 240 beats a minute. Why did the antidote not take effect? Was she dying? He closes his eyes and attempts to send positive thoughts to her. Thoughts of life. He then silently prays as the healer tends to T'Mara's wounds from the Le Matya. The assistant draws blood and deposits the blood in the portable blood analyzer.

"I do not understand," Spock admits. "The anti-venom neutralized the poison in me. Surely it should have done the same for my bond mate."

The healer's helper comes back around with a padd showing the results. "As you see, Healer Stark, she is not suffering from the venom of the Le Matya but poison from the plant Shikayan. It appears that a high concentration of the toxin was somehow injected," he states, even- toned.

"That would explain her condition," responds the healer. Then, with some urgency, "Mr. Selik, prepare the antidote immediately."

Suddenly T'Mara's heart stops. The healer quickly applies a heart stimulator, and her heart begins to beat again. The aide comes in and injects her with the needed antidote. Spock closes his eyes. The healer and his aide do not see Spock's actions as unusual. T'Mara is his bond mate, and to be concerned over a bond mate was not considered a breach of Vulcan discipline.

As T'Mara's vital signs begin to stabilize, Healer Stark searches T'Mara's body for any sign of a needle mark. He finds it on her right arm, and removes an imbedded piece of needle. Turning to Spock, he says, "I will give this as evidence to the authorities. A dart gun may have been used, with the Le Matya as a diversion or secondary mode of attack."

Spock fully understands what was just told to him. "Yes, that would be a logical assumption. But why? Obviously, the intent was to kill."

"That will need to be answered by the investigators." Healer Stark now begins to treat the cuts on Spock's chest. "Your wife should recover completely in 2.35 hours. I will return then and determine if she is ready to be released."

"Thank you, Healer Stark."

"Not necessary; it is my profession to heal," Stark coolly replies as he works.

Spock realizes it is illogical, but he wishes that the healer was Dr. McCoy, for the good doctor would have patted him on the back and said, "Don't worry, Spock, she'll be fine." How ironic for him to actually wish for his emotional friend while here on Vulcan.

After the healer leaves, Spock locates a chair and sits down next to T'Mara's bed. He contacts T'Sain. He informs her of what had just occurred, but not to worry, for her daughter was out of danger and should soon be in full recovery.

An orderly enters the room to hand Spock a shirt, for his was torn to shreds. He puts on the black pullover after the aide leaves. He sits back down and takes hold of T'Mara's hand. He closes his eyes to focus on his mental strength so he could transmit to her a feeling of hope. But exhaustion causes him to fall fast asleep.

About an hour passes by, and Spock is roused by his hand being squeezed. He shakes himself awake. He rubs the back of his neck, trying to get out the kinks that are a result of sleeping in the chair. Then he tries to speak, but his voice strains. He tries again. "T'Mara…my love…you are awake." He stands up and moves closer.

She graces him with a weak smile. "Yes…what happened? The last thing I can remember is being knocked down by the Le Matya. It must have gotten me with its poisonous claws." Her voice is still shaky.

"Yes, but I gave you a shot of antidote. This is something more. You are suffering from a dart that contained the poison of the Shikayan plant. Fortunately, I got you here in time. T'Mara, I had asked you to stay in the skimmer. Why did you not heed my words?" He strokes her hair away from her eyes.

"Wow…that poison is deadly. I am grateful for you and the healers. I couldn't sit there and watch the Le Matya tear into you. True, you might have gained control over the beast, but watching as it pinned you down and the claws dug deep… I just had to do something. Wouldn't you have done the same if our roles were reversed?" She watches his face change.

He continues to gaze at her, then says in a gentle voice, "Yes, I surely would have, but…my wife, as you lay here with your life drifting away, the thought of losing you pained me." He still has hold of her hand.

"And you prayed?'"

"Yes," he says, his voice soft but with no inflection. At least T'Mara did not hear any.

"I am here breathing. I guess it's just not my time to go yet." She smiles at him, but his face stays stoic. She could not help wonder why he was so tightly controlled.

"Yes, my wife," he answers as Healer Stark enters the room.

"Ah, Mrs. Spock, you are awake. Excellent. How are you managing?" the healer asks in Standard.

"Alive, but all my muscles ache, and so does my head," she answers in Vulcan.

"To be expected. Your body should fully recover by tomorrow," he responds. He then turns to Spock and converses with him in Vulcan. He tells him to keep a vigilant eye on his wife and if he notices any signs of muscle weakness or dizziness, bring her back in. He informs Spock that he could take her home.

ooooooooooooo

Along with two anxious girls, T'Sain is waiting for Spock and T'Mara to return. Fortunately, she was able to get Stefan to take a nap. All three turn their heads as they hear the door swoosh open. Her daughter and son-in-law enter the hotel suite. She manages to remain calm while greeting her daughter. "Oh, T'Mara, I am so relieved you are well and have returned to us."

T'Mara's eyes glint as she faces T'Sain. "Yes, Mother, I ache, but I am alive and well-pleased to be back."

T'Meika and T'Anya run up and embrace their mother. "Mom...Mommy," both say with joy.

She holds them for a long moment. "Oh, I am so pleased to see you both. Stefan – is he taking a nap?" She releases the two girls.

"Yes, Mother," T'Meika answers.

Feeling the need to see him, T'Mara quietly goes to the bedroom to check on Stefan. Seeing his cute sleepy face, she smiles. She soon returns to the main room. Fatigue and emotions seem to overcome her. Facing her family, she says, "I'm going to take a shower. I think that will help revive me."

In the master bedroom, T'Mara undresses to shower. As she begins to clean herself, she sinks down to the tub's bottom. She just sits, allowing the water to hit her body. Tears pour out, and her arms wrap around her legs. Many questions swim in her mind. Was her husband beginning to believe what his father said? That because of her he no longer follows the Vulcan disciplines? Was that the reason for his distant behavior at the hospital? He had become a more loving and caring man because of his newfound faith. Was he feeling he made an error in judgment? Her mind jumps to the recent attack. Why were they a target? Why would someone want her or both of them dead? All questions and no answers. She finally rises, turns off the shower, and attempts to compose herself. She walks to the bedroom and gets dressed.

Feeling uneasy, Spock walks into the room. Stepping up to her, he confesses. "My wife, come to me, for I must apologize for my behavior. I have not been myself." He offers his arms. She comes to him and embraces him as his arms wrap around her. He holds her tight, then slowly lets her go.

T'Mara's eyes peer into his deep brown eyes as if she could search his soul. "Be honest with me. Have you ever felt like your father believes…I've caused you to lean too much on your human half, or even worse, betray your Vulcan race?"

He brings her closer to him. "T'Mara, I am always honest with you. …I have never believed that you, my wife, ever had a negative influence on my life. You have beneficially impacted my life, as I hope I have yours. As I said, I have not been myself since we arrived here on Vulcan. I believe I have been overcompensating because of my father. But that does not excuse me for not showing you the emotional support you needed. Forgive me, my Aisha." His face no longer holds the stoic look it had earlier.

She relaxes in his arms. "Yes, my husband, I do forgive you. We have been through a lot in a short period of time. From your father's rejection, and then Le Matya attacking us, to me being poisoned. We need to rely on our bond. We need to take it to God. As always, He will get us through this. But talking about attempted murder, where are the authorities?"

"I must assume they are probably at my father's home. They are probably gathering evidence and asking my father questions," he replies, as he lets go of her.

"You believe they have contacted your father? I am surprised he has not contacted you. You are his son."

His eyes narrow as a feeling of resentment rises; his father did not care enough to check on them. Then he thinks that, as a Vulcan, it was only to be expected. "I would assume they have contacted Sarek and told him that all was alright, and you were being tended at the med center. He probably believed there was no reason to speak with me."

T'Sain stands up and goes up to her daughter. "T'Mara, I am going to leave now, but if you require me to return, or need to talk, please contact me."

T'Mara appreciates her mother's kindness. T'Sain seems to have changed since they last visited her. Perhaps God has touched her heart in some way.

T'Mara lightly touches her mother's arm. "Thank you, and I will call you anyway to keep you updated."

"Alright, my daughter." She glances at Spock and grandchildren. "Take care." She leaves the suite.

oooooooooooooo

Only an hour passed when the wall computer announces there are two visitors.

"Please identify the two visitors," Spock asks of the computer.

"Investigators Salik and Shaque. Their identities have been verified by the retina scan," the voice responds.

"Allow them to proceed," Spock instructs the computer.

A few moments later the two investigators are at the door. Spock approaches the door and views through the small door window. He observes their identification. He allows them in the room. Spock sits next to T'Mara. Each investigator pulls up a chair. They introduce themselves.

One speaks in Vulcan at first, but stops as he notices T'Mara's ears. "Does your wife understand Vulcan?"

"Yes, please continue," Spock coolly replies.

They brief Spock and T'Mara on the lack of evidence found at the scene. They found the dart gun, but there were no traces of DNA left on the gun. There were footprints at the scene which were not Spock's, T'Mara's or his father's. They say they took hologram images of the prints to run through the computer. They ask Spock to share all that happened right up to T'Mara's poisoning.

Spock gives the details of the events that led to T'Mara ending up at the med center. He notices that the two investigators ignore T'Mara. They even brush off any statement T'Mara gives, though what she says is logical and she has convincing theories on the attack. Salik just nods in a demeaning way. Both investigators only direct their questions to Spock.

Spock wonders if his mother had faced such arrogance from some Vulcans. He believes the answer is yes. His wife was half Vulcan, yet still did not gain the investigators' respect. Should it matter if she was half Vulcan or fully human? She deserves consideration from them both. He stares hard at the two men and coldly says, "My wife's family hails from Surakahr. She is the daughter of T'Sain and Andre. She is the granddaughter of Selek and T'Kira. Please give my wife and her family the respect that is due them."

Salik studies T'Mara. "Ah, I too hail from Surakahr. T'Sain – the name is familiar to me. Wait, was it your mother who left Vulcan to marry a human?"

"Correct, she is one and the same," T'Mara answers. She wonders if Salik is going to make a comment about her mother marrying a human.

He just nods and continues asking more questions of Spock and T'Mara.

Stefan begins whimpering in the bedroom. His mother begins to rise when T'Meika stands up. "It's alright Mother, I tend to him."

"Thank you, T'Meika," T'Mara says to her.

"You are welcome," she responds back in Vulcan.

T'Anya, feeling timid around the two men, goes up to her mother. She taps her arm. "Mommy, may I sit on your lap?"

T'Mara slightly smiles. She then indulges her. "You must promise to be quiet. Father and I still have business with these two gentlemen."

"Okay, Mother," she replies as he springs upon her lap.

Shaque looks towards Spock with a disapproving glance; it only lasts for a few seconds, but he speaks with a condescending tone. "She is an emotional girl, is she not? But I suppose with her human heritage, that is to be expected."

Not allowing these two men influence him, Spock responds with no inflection. "T'Anya is still very young, and her emotional control will come as she matures. In fact, it is no concern of yours. Are you both finished with your questions?"

"Yes, we are finished and ready to take our leave," Salik says.

Spock stands up. They raise their hands in the traditional gesture. Spock returns the hand gesture but does not utter a word. The two investigators take Spock's nonreply as an insult, so they turn sharply and leave the hotel room.

Spock watches as the two leave. He then turns to his family and faces T'Mara. "If those men were examples of what being Vulcan means, it would be a condition that is most undesirable."

T'Mara puts their son down to the floor. She faces her husband and looks into his deep brown eyes. "No, they were not prime examples. I just hope their investigating skills are better than their social skills. But anyway, do you believe the attack was a random act? A psychotic person or persons just going around killing people? A serial killer? I cannot think of anyone who would want to take vengeance on us. Can you?" she asks with weariness in her voice.

Spock hears her tiredness. Seeing her face, he realizes that she still had not completely recovered from the poison. He too was feeling so worn from the day's events that he had almost lost his control with the two arrogant men. Now he was not sure if he could provide the answers for his wife's inquiries. His answers would be at best speculations.

"T'Mara…with the lack of evidence, my guess would be no better than yours. As for anyone who has a grudge against me to the point of terminating both of us, no I cannot come up with even one name. T'Mara… let us let go of the sufferings the day has brought. Let us decide on getting nourishment for all of us. You need your strength, and I am sure the children are hungry. We can summon room service and have them bring up our evening meal. Then perhaps we all can relax."

With a half-smile, she says, "An excellent suggestion."

They order a traditional Vulcan meal. T'Mara chooses an old-fashioned movie on their laptop computer – _Rocky I,_ a fictitious tale about a man who becomes a folk hero for the city of brotherly love. Spock downloads the movie to the main viewer in the living area. It is nearing 2030; T'Mara curls herself up and leans against Spock with her arm intertwined with his.

"A fascinating choice, T'Mara," he comments as the movie progresses.

"Being on our home world made me homesick for my other home city. I had never seen this movie before. So far, I'm enjoying it. Seeing how the city once looked, I realize that not much has changed. I love that South Philly Italian accent. Yo, would you like some whadder or maybe a cup of coughee? Or perhaps AI should taawk like this. Maybe I should buy T'Anya some antique crowns[crayons] for her birffday. Dat's all." She lets go a chuckle.

Spock is tempted to roll his eyes at her, but gives her a sidelong glance. "If you continue to talk like that, perhaps we should cease watching the movie." His tone is playful.

She winks at him. "Okay, I will refrain from speaking with my best Philly accent. I'll go back to speaking Standard." She nudges him. They continue to watch the movie.

Halfway through, T'Mara lays her head on Spock's shoulder. T'Meika, seeing her mother closing her eyes, looks to her father. "Perhaps we need to finish the movie tomorrow night," she suggests in a soft whisper.

"Yes, goodnight T'Meika," he says with a low voice.

"Goodnight, Father. Say goodnight to Mother for me." She walks to her bedroom and is followed by her younger sister.

Spock gently lifts his wife into his arms and carries her to their room.

ooooooooooooo

It is the middle of the night. T'Mara wakes with a start. She had an unnerving nightmare. She quickly peers over at her husband. She slowly rises from the bed to go to the children's room. First, she checks on Stefan. She bends down to place a soft kiss on his forehead. She brushes back his dark curly hair. He stirs but does not wake up. She heads over to T'Meika and T'Anya's bed. Feeling each of them breathe, she deeply sighs with relief.

Turning, she bumps into Spock and gasps in surprise. "Oh, I didn't know you were there. You're so light on your feet," she whispers, hoping not to wake their offspring.

"T'Mara, are you alright?" he asks after they leave the children's room.

She leans into him, and his arm goes around her. "I had a terrifying nightmare. There were men dressed in black jumpsuits, with masks covering their faces. Two of them had just sliced the children's necks. You know right at their jugular. As I witnessed our children's death, the other men had hold of you, and one was raising up a long dagger to your throat. The men who had just killed our children held me down. All I could do was yell, NO! And then I awoke. I knew it was a dream, but I had to check that everyone was alright."

He brushes back her bangs. "A natural response for a parent. I might have reacted in the same manner."

She smiles sweetly up at him, and he feels her breath on his neck as she strokes his chin and says, "I'm surprised you decided to grow back your beard before we left for Vulcan." His chin and upper lip were now covered with dark, thick stubble. Most Vulcans did not like having facial hair. His father had told Spock that he did not approve of his beard when he talked to him before their arrival. He requested that Spock shave it off and stay with the Vulcan traditions. "A bit of a rebel in you? Huh?" She continues to caress his face.

He gives her his famous raised eyebrow. "No, just being who I am. And I have grown accustomed to it. But perhaps to some Vulcan eyes, I am a bit of what humans term a rebel. But that label has been with me ever since I joined Star Fleet. I have been seen as one who did not follow the straight path," he confesses as he appreciates the woman before him.

As his lips caress hers, he feels her desire and becomes fascinated by the fact that all after these years as husband and wife, they still yearn for each other. His breathing becomes heavier. "I desire thee as I did when you first shared how you felt about me."

"Yes, yes, my love," she whispers seductively into his ear, and they return to their bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Spock awakes before Nevasa rises over the horizon. He gathers his meditation robe and puts it on. He heads out to the front balcony. He presses the button to open the glass door. It closes right behind him as he goes out to the balcony. He places the kneeling pad down, and then he kneels. He proceeds with his mediation/prayer.

About twenty minutes later, T'Mara rises from bed. She puts on her robe and heads to the kitchen/dining area. She prepares their breakfast. As it cooks, she gets their tea ready. At that moment Spock exits the balcony. The aroma of breakfast hits his nostrils, so he put on sweats. He then joins his wife in the kitchen. He sits down at the small, round dining table.

T'Mara's eyes gleam as she gazes at Spock. "I hope your meditation went well." She has been concerned, because he had shared with her that he had trouble meditating in the days before they left for Vulcan. She believes it was because he was apprehensive about meeting Sarek.

"Yes, this time I achieved a full meditation."

She is relieved, for he appears more relaxed than he has in days.

"The breakfast you have prepared smells pleasing. What are we having, my wife?" he asks.

"I found one of your mother's recipes. I thought you might appreciate a good Vulcan morning meal, especially since on earth we cannot obtain the proper vegetables. I hope it turned out well. It is my first attempt." T'Mara places the plates on the table. She dishes out some for him and her. She watches him as he takes his first bite. He savors the food as he bites into it. In anticipation, she asks, "Well?"

Spock gives her an unreadable expression.

With doubt, she takes a bite of her food. It smells pleasing, and to her, it has an agreeable taste. She looks back at him. She notices his eyes and that his face is no longer expressionless.

"T'Mara, I never had any doubt it would turn out palatable. Since the very first meal you prepared for me, I knew most of the meals that you fixed would be appetizing."

She raises her eyebrow. "Just most, not all?"

"T'Mara one cannot cook flawlessly every time. The odds of a person preparing a meal to perfection every single time are 50,378 to one."

"Okay, I get it. But you are enjoying it." She is pleased.

Smells of a home-cooked breakfast cause their daughters to wake. Both trot into the dining area. Little Stefan can be heard crying, too, and T'Mara goes to him.

"So Father, are we still heading to the province of Raal?" T'Meika asks.

"Yes," Spock replies, "as soon we are all ready, we will leave. Be sure to dress accordingly, for Nevasa will be formidable today."

oooooooooooo

They gather inside the rental skimmer. Spock pilots them to the province of Raal, which is located by the Voroth Sea. After landing in the proper space, they walk along the reddish-brown sand. They explore the ancient ruins that are scattered along the beachfront. A majority of the ruins are stone statues of times past. The time before Surak, preceding the time of waking. Vulcans regarded the statues to be reminders of their violent past, when they were very emotional people, even by human standards. Their passions almost caused them to destroy their civilization. Thankfully, Surak's philosophy had spread and by using logic and emotional control, they turned away from their deep passions and their civilization lived.

The beach is not like earth beaches full of sunbathers, for the sun would be too strong and the heat would be overbearing. T'Meika notices human tourists taking in the scenery. These humans attempt to put their feet in the sea, but they quickly remove their feet from the water, for it is way too warm. She almost laughs at their reaction. However, the beach does contain a unique beauty. Greenish-blue water, reddish-brown sand, and jagged black lava rocks that form into jetties. There were active volcanoes thousands of years ago. The volcanoes had formed the beach they now are strolling on.

"Father, I have seen holograms of our home world, but they did not do justice to the beauty of Vulcan. I am pleased you have brought us here," T'Meika states as she soaks in the view. She comes to the realization that her mixed heritage is a real blessing, for she has two worlds she could call home.

"You are welcome, T'Meika. I myself have only been to Raal once before. However, the city offers more than the oceanside. Shall we go?" She nods happily, and the family heads back to the skimmer.

Their designation is the heart of the city. They explore the various museums and historic venues. They tarry along the modern streets. Vulcan cities are a mixture of ancient and modern.

T'Mara stops in her tracks when she notices an art museum. What catches her eye is a painting that hangs behind the main window of the building. "Wait, Spock, let's stop here."

"Very well," Spock replies, taking notice of the painting, for he also appreciates art.

They all head inside and tour the gallery. Even T'Meika and T'Anya admire the paintings. T'Mara was still intrigued by the work of art in front. It is an exquisite composition of The Sea of Voroth. The artist's rendition is mesmerizing. Spock and the girls join T'Mara and Stefan up front by the picture. Spock studies the painting and its realistic qualities.

Turning to his wife, he asks, "Would you like to purchase the painting?"

She touches his upper arm. "I…uh…yes, but do you think it would be wise? It's just that it is expensive."

"This is true, but not out of reach for us. Consider it, T'Mara, for it is exquisite," he comments with sincerity.

A noise causes him to glance out the window. A shimmer of lights, as if from a transporter beam. The shimmering lights form into two men dress all in black. They wear hoods to cover their faces. They pull out two disruptors, aiming towards the gallery window.

"T'Mara! Move the stroller behind those statues…Girls, take cover!" he yells with urgency.

T'Mara moves quickly and shields the baby carriage with her body. T'Meika and T'Anya huddle right by their mother. Spock is about to join his family when disruptor fire strikes the window. He drops to the floor. The window shatters, spraying sharp-edged pieces of glass. The discharge of the disruptors continues. As people scatter in panic, Spock feels glass shards cut into his flesh. Then he feels the burn of an intense laser cut through the wall, into his right upper thigh and side. He lies absolutely still, hoping the assailants will think he is dead and call off the attack. At last the disrupters stop firing, and the men can be heard beaming away.

T'Mara responds first and calls out, "Spock!" Leaving her crying baby in the shelter of the statues, she runs towards him.

T'Meika has barely recovered from the shock of what just occurred. T'Anya can't seem to stop wailing. Feeling her sister's fear, T'Meika helps her up, then holds her close. With a consoling tone, she whispers, "It's alright, T'Anya...Dad is alive, and help will be here soon. Let's go get little Stefan."

Most of the frightened tourists had scattered away from the gallery. But two Vulcans remain and take charge of the hectic scene. One contacts the authorities.

Spock's amazingly placid eyes focus on his worried wife. "I will be alright," he assures her, but it takes every bit of his mental capabilities to control the severe burning pain that pulsates throughout his body. He does not even attempt to stand.

With Stefan in her arms and T'Anya at her side, T'Meika has joined her parents. She notices green blood dripping from her father's thigh where his pant leg is torn. The side of his white cotton shirt is also torn and covered in blood. The sight of her father's injuries causes her to cringe. Noticing that her younger sister had also seen his severe wounds, she lightly squeezes her hand. "Stay strong, little Sis."

T'Mara, now kneeling by her husband's side, closes her eyes and prays. Then she puts her hand on his forehead to perform a Vulcan technique to ease the extreme pain. She does not care what the Vulcans standing near her think of her emotional reaction or that she prayed aloud to the Lord – a God that most Vulcans did not understand or believe in.

The authorities arrive and take charge of the crime scene. The emergency personnel tend to Spock. They seal his wounds with a medical high beam laser. The more severe wounds would have to wait until Spock arrives at the med center. Then they carry him onto a hover-stretcher.

One of the Vulcan police approaches T'Mara. "Are you his wife?" the officer asks in Standard.

"Yes."

He names the hospital where they will be taking Spock.

"Okay, but I do not know where that is," T'Mara tells him with complete control.

"Do you have a phone?" he inquires.

"Yes, I do." She pulls it out.

" _Rom."_ He pulls out his. "Good." He then touches his phone to hers. He transfers the directions she would need, and proceeds to question her regarding the incident.

After T'Mara recalls the details of what she witnessed, the young officer thanks her, copies down her contact information, and tells her she is free to leave the horrific scene.

At the hospital, she leaves the children in the ER waiting area and is allowed into a room where Spock is being treated by a healer. What had begun as a dream vacation has now turned into a horrific dream.

The healer's assistant quietly addresses her in Vulcan. "Your husband has some muscle damage in the quadriceps on his right leg. He did not suffer any damage to any internal organs. The disruptor laser wounds to his side only damaged his flesh. The healer is currently removing glass fragments from his lower back and upper legs. He will then repair the quadriceps muscles. Afterward, your husband will be transferred to a recovery room. It should not be long before he is able to go home."

"Thank you," T'Mara says.

The aide then turns to assist the healer. T'Mara goes to check on her children, and returns in a few minutes and sits in a chair. In an hour the healer finishes mending Spock's wounds.

The healer faces her and speaks in Standard. "Your husband will now be moved to the recovery room. His mind might be unfocused from the anesthesia. He should awake in 2.5 hours. His superficial wounds should completely heal in 2.75 days. The emergency techs did an excellent job cleansing his wounds. There should be no signs of infection. The wounds to his quadriceps will take 7.85 days to completely heal. He may have a limp. He cannot apply too much pressure on the leg. If you notice any unusual signs such as fever, weaknesses in his back, or severe headaches, bring him immediately to the med center." He then raises his hand with the traditional Vulcan hand gesture. "Live long and prosper, Mrs. Spock." His face holds no expression.

T'Mara rises from the chair and returns the gesture. In Vulcan she replies, "Live long and prosper…and thank you."

T'Mara attempts to relax as they prepare her husband for the transfer to the recovery room. Once there, she contacts T'Meika and tells her daughter where to find her. She is sitting next to Spock's bed, clasping his hand as he sleeps, when the children arrive. T'Mara feels the need to hold her son. She lifts him out of the stroller and returns to her chair.

T'Meika's face shows deep concern. "Mother…as we hung around in the waiting area we saw the tail end of a Federation news report. Apparently, there were two homicides that took place right on the Star Fleet campus back on Earth. The two people murdered were Admiral Janice Carter and Commander Stan Collins..."

"Those names sound familiar," T'Mara cuts in.

"Their names are on a list. The investigators found the list on the Star Fleet command board. It was sent to them anonymously. Mother… Father's name is on that list. These incidents are not random. Someone is out to kill him." Her face and little T'Anya's show fear for their father's safety.

T'Mara glances over at her husband, then her eyes focus back on T'Meika and T'Anya. She swallows hard, then her memory kicks in. It was five years ago, and Spock was on the panel investigating sexual misconduct charges placed on four instructors. Twelve female cadets, two of whom happened to be Vulcan. All had claimed that sexual acts were done to them in an instructor's private office. Apparently, the instructor would call them in for counseling, then fondle the young women. Four out of the twelve were actually raped, with DNA evidence to prove the charges. The panel had gathered all the evidence, and the case were bought to Star Fleet court. The instructors were found guilty and were court-martialed. The two charged with rape were Admiral Sean Jackson and Captain Francis Stark. Had they escaped a Star Fleet penal colony or were they let out on probation?

Her heart pounds with fear, but knowing that she must appear calm for her daughters' sakes, she speaks in a reassuring manner. "By now, the Vulcan investigators will be aware of the facts. All will be well. God is watching over us."

As she stops speaking, two Vulcan men appear in the doorway. T'Mara recognizes the investigators Salik and Shaque. She hands Stefan to T'Meika, and starts to rise.

"There is no need to get up," Investigator Salik says in a dry tone. "We will be brief. The incidents that involved Captain Spock and you were not random. We have been contacted by Star Fleet Headquarters. They want you to proceed to Star Base Ten tomorrow morning. They have already arranged transport for your family. You will be protected by Vulcan security while you are here, and ushered to the shuttle port by them. Then two Star Fleet security officers will travel with you to the star base. There you will be escorted by the Star Fleet base security."

He has her previous eyewitness account, but asks T'Mara if she can remember anything more. She recalls that her husband had noticed the men dressed in black first. She repeats everything that happened after the two men began their attack.

"Lieutenant Commander Spock, Star Fleet investigators will contact Captain Spock later. They will have many questions to ask him. As of now, I have no further questions. Thank you for your time." He bows his head.

She presents to him the customary hand gesture. " _Sochya eh dif_. Peace and long life."

He raises an eyebrow and returns, " _Dif-tor heh smusma._ Live long and prosper."

After they depart, T'Meika sighs, "That's a relief!"

"Yes, all will be well," T'Mara repeats as she opens her arms to her daughters and embraces them.

Sitting back, she holds her husband's hand. A few moments pass on by and suddenly she feels him squeeze her hand. Rising, she finds his eyes open and gives him a warm and tender smile.

"My sweet, how you doing?" she asks, caressing his face.

He tries to speak, but words do not emerge from his mouth. He swallows, then clears his throat. He starts again. "T'Mara… most of the pain has subsided. My mind… cannot focus…at this moment," he admits with his voice is scratchy and unsteady.

"Yes, the healer said the anesthesia would affect your concentration. Let me get you a glass of water. I am sure your mouth is dry." She heads to the water dispenser and then hands him the cup.

"Thank you." He takes a sip of the cool water.

T'Meika and T'Anya crowd around his bed. "Father...Daddy!" both speak at once. Each face is cover with happiness. T'Meika kisses one cheek as T'Anya kisses his other cheek.

Spock could not help but allow a small smile to come to his face. "I am pleased, my daughters to see your adorable faces. Of course, your brother is included, but at this moment he is fast asleep."

T'Mara asks T'Meika to go back to the waiting area with the younger children. After they leave, she tells Spock about the Federation news report, the death list, and their impending evacuation to Starbase 10.

With weariness he comments, "I see...most disturbing. Did the healer say when I would be released?"

"In a couple of hours. He gave me a list of symptoms to look out for and if I notice any signs of fever or weakness in your back, to bring you to the med center."

"Good. T'Mara, help me up. We are leaving." He offers his hand.

"But you have not been discharged," she objects.

Grimacing, he rises on his own and manages to swing his legs over the side of the bed.

She places a hand on his upper arm. "You really should wait a bit," she advises, her voice not hiding her apprehension.

"T'Mara…an hour or two from now won't make much difference. The sooner the better. I wish to leave with my family and get back to the hotel. We need to prepare for the early flight out." His voice becomes tense. "T'Mara, my pants?"

"Your pants were in shreds. I'll see if they will provide you with something." T'Mara pats his bare knee, then presses the intercom to request some attire.

Before long, an orderly enters and hands T'Mara hospital pajamas. T'Mara assists Spock off the bed. He gathers the clothes and proceeds gingerly to the restroom. When he emerges, he limps his way toward the exit. T'Mara places her hand on his arm, and he stops to face her.

"I am quite capable of walking on my own!" he states with a sharp tone. Sharper than he attended.

She pulls away, surprised at his cutting tone and in an equally cutting tone she says. "Sorry! I will remember that my husband does not need his wife's help."

In silence they gather their children, and two Vulcan security guards escort them to a waiting air car.

As they settle into their seats, Spock stretches out his right leg. He then turns to his wife, who is sitting right next to him. He is not sure why he spoke to her in such a demeaning tone. The pain or stress? He knew that, either way, it was not right.

In a soft, tender voice he says, "My apologies, T'Mara." He pauses before continuing. "I regret speaking to you in such an abrupt matter. Would you please escort your husband once we land at the hotel?"

She gives him a sideways glance. "H'm…let me think…I guess your wife would be willing to escort her husband…but you owe me a kiss when we are inside the hotel room."

He slowly nods. "I believe I can honor my wife's request."

With the two Vulcan security officers present in the air car, T'Mara refrains from kissing her husband at once. Her eyes smile at him.

Once they are settled in the hotel, the girls head into their bedroom for a game, and T'Mara orders a meal from room service before brewing two cups of herbal tea. Back in the living room, she places the steaming cups on the coffee table and joins Spock on the sofa.

"I ordered a light meal," she tells him. "Salad and plomeek soup. I hope that will be agreeable to all."

"A wise choice, T'Mara."

"I don't know, it might not please T'Anya; at times she still gets fussy over her veggies." She sits back, sipping her tea.

"As all children do. Even Vulcan children test their parents." He moves closer to her. At last, he gives the kiss he had promised. She returns the kiss. He takes her hand, brushes back her hair, and looks into her eyes. "T'Mara, may I ask a question?"

She nods.

"Do you regret not being raised on Vulcan?"

She gives him a small smile. "Not exactly, but I do at times regret not having more of my mother's influence. How I wished to have her around to guide me through the trials of growing up." Her voice holds the emotion she is beginning to feel as sorrow from the recent attacks washes over her soul. Moisture swells up in her eyes.

He places his arm behind her neck and pulls her close to him. "T'Mara, you are saddened by more than what you have said. I feel your emotional pain."

"I am sorry." Her voice is shaking with fatigue. "Your wife's emotions have come crashing over her. Your father's rejection, the attempts on our lives, and knowing that someone wants you dead – all have been a bit overwhelming." She wipes away a tear. "I shouldn't be leaning on you right now. It is you who should be leaning on me." She wraps her arms tightly around him. Not just because she needs him, but because she is well aware of his unspoken need for her.

"My pain is physical." He draws a deep breath. "Right now, we both have been tested emotionally and spiritually, but remember one of your favorite psalms. 'Though I walk through the valley of death, I will fear no evil.' We will get through this together as a family." He is about to kiss her when the computer announces that their food has arrived.

Once finished with the meal, they all proceed to the living room. T'Mara, Spock, and T'Anya sit on the sofa. Stefan is sitting on his mother's lap, while T'Meika chooses the plush green chair next to the sofa.

Spock opens one of the antique children's books they had brought with them.

T'Anya gazes at the colorful cover. "You going to read _The House of Pooh_ to Stefan?"

"I was considering reading him _Alice in Wonderland_ , but I don't feel he is old enough. My mother used to read that one to me."

"Father, that was written by Lewis Carroll," T'Meika points out. "Well, that was his pen name. His real name was Charles Dodgson."

"Yes. He was a very logical man, and mathematical symbolism is throughout the book. Read it again and you will see."

"I think I will do that when we return home." She picks up her padd to play a game of chess.

Spock begins reading the story as T'Mara fills in by adding some sound effects. Her father had read the book to her as a child. They get almost to the end of chapter one when Stefan falls asleep, cuddled up to his mother. As T'Mara puts the baby to bed, Spock finishes the chapter for T'Anya's benefit.

When T'Mara returns, she cups Spock's new growth of beard. Her eyes shine with love as she says, "It pleases me that you are my husband."

Tenderly he replies, "It pleases me that you are my wife."

T'Meika looks up from her padd. Admiring the love they share, she hesitantly says, "Father…may I ask you a personal question?"

Spock now faces his daughter. "Yes, you may ask."

"Father…are you content with your life's path? With instructing the cadets? Or do you miss being out touring space?"

Spock leans back and glances over at T'Mara. Then he looks at his daughter. "T'Meika, I do more than just teach cadets at the academy."

"Yes Father, I realize that, but you mainly teach."

"Agreed. I have been content instructing the cadets, for it allows me a chance to be a positive influence and maybe even mold their young minds. My other duties include aiding Star Fleet in developing defense systems, reprogramming computer systems for the fleet, and enhancing scientific programs to assist mankind. My life has been and still is fulfilling. Yes, there have been times when I miss exploring the outreaches of space to discover unknown planets and alien species. But T'Meika, your mother led me to the One who gave me peace. The peace I had sought for many years. Before I knew your mother, I would never have believed my life would go in this direction. I would never have thought I would meet a woman that I cherish, and start a family. As two people became three and then five, I no longer desired to travel into the far reaches of outer space. My life's fulfillment is not just my career as a Star Fleet officer, but also my family. Did I answer your question sufficiently?"

T'Meika notices his discerning eyes. "Yes, Father completely." She goes over and sits down next to her father. "I asked because I have been considering my life's path. I thought about what you suggested a month ago, and although at the time I was…not too receptive, I have reconsidered. I still want to pursue a career in professional baseball. But that career can be fleeting, and I could get injured and no longer be able to play. I will need something to fall back on. Fortunately, I have a few years to decide. And Father, what you shared with me means a lot." T'Meika lightly embraces him. "I think I will head to bed. Goodnight Mother, Father."

"Goodnight T'Meika," they both replied together.

T'Anya springs up. "Wait for me, Sis. Goodnight, Mommy and Daddy." She blows them a kiss before heading to the bedroom.

Spock and T'Mara look at each other, but it is T'Mara who speaks first. "My angel, our daughter is indeed growing up. When you think she is not listening, she is. And though at times she lashes out or as acts like a child, she turns around like tonight and becomes a mature young lady."

"Indeed, as with all children of her age."

"So true, my love. Well, anyway, we probably should go to bed. We have a long flight to Star Base Ten."


	3. Chapter 3

In the morning, Spock slowly maneuvers off the bed so he will not wake his wife. His right quad does not bother him at first, but then a sharp pain runs right up his back. He slowly takes a long breath to prevent grimacing. He makes his way to the restroom to shower. He hopes the warm water will ease the pain, but instead it intensifies as the water hits the closed wounds on his side and his upper thigh.

After dressing, he slowly gets himself dressed, then puts on his meditation robe and limps to the balcony. Outside, Nevasa is just peaking over the desert terrain. He puts down the kneeling pad and kneels to begin his meditation.

…Meanwhile, T'Mara awakens and puts on her robe. She then heads to the children's room. She lightly touches her daughter's shoulder. "T'Meika I hate to wake you at such an early hour, but we need to leave soon."

T'Mara then touches her youngest daughter. She wakes with a start. "Mother?"

"Yes, we need to leave soon."

After a quick breakfast, they gather all their belongings. Then Spock opens the front door and informs the Vulcan security guards that they are ready to leave.

They are escorted to an air transport, which flies them to a Star Fleet port. There, they are handed over to a pair of Star Fleet security officers.

"Hello, I am security officer Toron, and this is officer Salem," the rugged tall human officer greets Spock and family. "Follow us, and we will get you situated on a small cruiser. You will be our only passengers today." He points the way.

"Thank you, officer Toron. We appreciate your efforts to keep my family secure," Spock says as they walk into the ship. Right away he notices that the fleet cruiser was designed for speed, not for accommodation.

"It is our orders to do so, but it is our honor to give our services to one of the finest decorated officers in the fleet," Toron adds with a smile.

"Thank you for your kind words," Spock says as he hobbles to his seat. He joins his family as they sit near the front of the sleek ship.

The two security officers sit near the aft of the cruiser. "Hey, Toron we have our orders?" Salem asks with a whisper.

"Yeah. I have them… all…" officer Toron whispers back.

"All? Even the…" Salem questions Toron.

Toron's eyes glow with evil. "Yes, even. Remember what our boss said. 'Vengeance is a dish best served cold'."

Officer Salem leans all the way back in his seat. He is not comfortable with their orders.

In the rear of the ship, T'Mara turns to Spock. "So how is your leg holding up?"

"Holding up? What or how could it be holding anything?" he asks with amusement in his eyes.

She nudges him with her elbow and giggles. "Stop. You know what I am trying to ask. Is it giving you trouble?" Too late, she realizes her mistake.

"Trouble? A leg is not self-aware. It is incapable of causing trouble," he replies in a tone light with humor.

She turns and pretends to punch him in the arm. She heavily sighs. "Stop… really please..." She could not help but laugh. "Let me rephrase that. Is your quad muscle causing you pain? Are you in a lot of discomfort?"

He places his hand on hers as it lay on the armrest. "It has been throbbing, but not totally unbearable, and my control over the pain has improved since yesterday. T'Mara, how are your faring today?"

She knows he is not asking about her physical being, but how she was doing mentally. "I am faring better. And I'm relieved to be leaving. Maybe our family will be safe from any crazed killers once we are on the Star Base. Do you think we will have to stay till the killers are caught? I mean that could be anywhere from a day to months," she inquires, even though he probably would not have an answer.

"T'Mara I would hope that with the Vulcan agents working with the Star Fleet investigators, apprehending the alleged murderers will occur within a reasonable timeline. How long we will have to stay is up to Star Fleet Headquarters." He, too, would not be pleased if their stay expanded past two weeks.

Both sit back and watch T'Meika teach T'Anya all she knows about the view of space through the ship's windows. T'Anya is delighted by the stars and planets as the shuttle sails by them.

T'Meika discovers that Star Fleet aircraft are not equipped with much variety of entertainment, especially for the very young. The journey to Star Base Ten is going to take another 15.35 standard hours. Seven of them could be spent sleeping, but she wonders how much sleep they would actually get. The seats would only go back so far, and there is not much room in front or back. One could not really comfortably stretch out.

Spock stands up to relieve the tension in his legs. He wanders back to the two security officers. Spock is now standing next to Toron.

The officer acknowledges his presence. "Yes, Captain. Do you in need to speak to me?"

"I have some questions," Spock says as he places his hands behind his back. "First, is Chief investigator Michael Callahan still in charge at the base?"

Toron looks directly at him. "Yes, Captain, he is. He is an excellent investigator. Mr. Callahan seems to get to the bottom of any case with his own brand of logic, if you don't mind me saying."

"That is good to hear. I agree that he does have unusual leaps in logic, and he uses human emotions to work for him. For instance, I have learned that certain emotions can be used to get a person to confess."

"Yes, I suppose so." Toron shifts in his seat.

Studying the human's body language, Spock continues, "Have the Vulcan detectives Salik and Shaque been in contact with you? Are there any leads in the case?"

Toron replies, "No, they haven't, and there are no leads that I know of. Any further questions, Captain?"

"No, you have answered my inquiries sufficiently. Thank you."

"You are welcome, Captain," Toron formally responds.

Officer Salem nudges him as Spock turns his back to them and walks to his seat. "Hey, you lied well about those Vulcan investigators contacting you. You probably could fool a lie detector," he mentions in a low voice.

"Shh," Toron softly warns. "Vulcans are known to have astute hearing.' He notices that Spock has turned around in his seat to look at them. He gives Spock a cool nod. Spock turns away.

As Toron looks out the window, Salem watches the interaction of the family before him. The more he watches, the more he hates his assignment. His partner, on the other hand, seems pleased, and even excited about their task at hand. They were paid to do a job, and they would get paid handsomely at the conclusion of their mission.

oooooooooooooooooo.

At last, the sleek craft lands in the small landing area. All are pleased to arrive at the base. Chief investigator Michael Callahan is there to greet Spock and his family. T'Mara believes he has not aged much since they saw him several years ago.

He comes up to Spock first. "Wow, it's been a long time! The two of you weren't even married, and now you have three children. Two beautiful young ladies and an adorable baby boy. I wish our meeting were under more favorable circumstances," He looks towards Spock's wife. "May I give your wife a hug?"

Spock slowly nods.

Michael gives her a quick hug. "T'Mara, all these years and you're as beautiful as the first time we met."

"Thank you, but right at this moment, I don't feel beautiful. That long flight in those seats – well, let me just say, not much sleep. I hope I don't look how I feel," she says with a small smile.

Michael notices Spock's furrowing brows. "Don't worry, Captain, I am an honorable man, happily married for the past seven years. But the first time I met T'Mara, I did think about asking her out. Well, enough of memory lane. Introduce me to your children." His eyes leave T'Mara and focus on the girls and the little one on the hover stroller.

"Yes... T'Meika our oldest daughter, T'Anya the middle child, and Stefan our son," Spock informs Michael.

His eyes glint with warmth. "A pleasure to meet you all."

T'Meika finds him attractive, and his friendliness seems sincere. Her face brightens. "A pleasure meeting you, Mr. Callahan."

T'Anya, not knowing the man, shyly waves at him.

Michael refocuses on the two security officers. "Toron and Salem, you are dismissed. I will escort them to their quarters myself; two others guards are awaiting us there."

"Aye-aye, sir," they both respond, then walk away.

Upon reaching the door to their quarters, Michael introduces the guards, then says to Spock, "There you go. Your baggage will be delivered shortly. I'd like to have you all over to meet my wife Kayla and our son Jamaal. Will you join us for dinner tonight?" Michael graces them with a genuine smile.

Spock glances at T'Mara. Seeing the assent in her eyes, he inclines his head toward Michael. "Thank you, Mr. Callahan. That is very gracious of you."

He pats Spock on the upper arm. "Please, call me Michael. Meet me at my office at 1700 hours."

"Alright, Michael. We will see you at 1700 hours." Spock turns, and they enter their quarters.

All are a bit surprised to see that the living quarters are spacious. It is simply furnished, but with a hint of elegance. The sofa is gray and black, with cushions that look inviting. There are two matching club chairs on each side of it. A highly polished ebony coffee table sits in the middle. The floor is covered with a gray silk throw rug. On the walls, two large holograms display native mountain scenes.

T'Meika holds her baby brother and goes with her sister to check out the bedroom she will share with T'Anya.

T'Mara turns to Spock with an impressed look on her face. "Not what I had expected, especially from Star Fleet. Do you think we are in the VIP quarter?"

"You can ask Michael tonight. Come, let us see our bedroom." Spock leads the way.

There is a queen-sized bed covered with a quilted ocean blue comforter. On the far wall is a hologram of the Pacific Ocean. There is a nightstand on each side of the bed, and a large oak dresser. There is a master bathroom that contains not only a shower, but an old-fashion bathtub.

T'Mara sits on the bed. She slightly bounces to test it out. "Nice, real nice."

She stands up. She joins her husband, who is facing the painting with his hands clasped behind his back. She approaches him from behind and places her hands around his midsection. He drops his hands to his side. As they take in each other's presence, she softly speaks in his ear, "My angel… how are you feeling? I mean not just physically, but mentally."

He considers how to answer."My physical being is improving. And mentally, a more relaxed state than before." After a moment, he turns to face her. He pulls her as close to him as he could. "T'Mara, may I ask the same question of you?"

Her eyes meet his. "Physically, I think the kinks have left, and I am not as tired. Mentally, still a bit stressed. But I think the tension will leave me here. Perhaps tonight we can find a way to relax. Do you know what I mean?" Her voice is a seductive whisper. She kisses him tenderly on the lips. He returns her attention with a deeper and more passionate kiss.

They exit the bedroom and check out the kitchen and dining room. After opening the pantry, T'Mara finds that there is everything one would need for preparing a meal. The refrigerator is stocked with plenty of vegetables for Vulcan and Earth fare. She thinks Michael was indeed behind them getting these quarters and stocking the kitchen. She has to admit that she did not appreciate the synthetic food aboard the shuttle. She decides to prepare them lunch. Within minutes, she places veggie wraps on plates and calls the children to lunch.

They all sit down at a black rectangular table. They hold hands, and Spock blesses the food. Partway through the meal, their baggage is delivered.

When they finish eating, Spock suggests they should all tour the Starbase. When they leave their quarters, they are greeted by the two security guards posted outside their door. One of the guards stay behind, and the female guard follows them at a distance.

T'Mara gives the guard an uneasy glance. "Part of me is comforted by her presence, but part of me feels unnerved by it."

"Yes, it can be unsettling to have someone follow your every move, but it is for our best interest," Spock says to her.

They enter rec room two. Little T'Anya becomes mesmerized by her surroundings. She lets go of her father's hand and follows T'Meika to the hologram game alcove.

T'Mara does not miss the fact that the antique pool table is still there. She also notices that the base had not changed much since their last visit several years ago. A few upgrades, and the walls had gone from gray to light blue.

She smiles at her husband. "Do you want to play a game of pool?"

"Yes, that would be agreeable." Spock maneuvers the stroller where the two girls are playing. He taps T'Meika's shoulder. "Please keep watch over your baby brother while mother and I play a game of pool."

T'Meika almost sighs, for she wants to have fun with her sister and not babysit her brother. But since her parents have been through so much, she figures it is the least she could do. "Alright, Father."

"Thank you, my daughter." Spock turns and goes to his wife.

T'Meika and T'Anya explore the game alcove. The two are fascinated by the variety of hologram video games. They both discover one they agree on. It is a baseball game. T'Meika lifts Stefan from the carriage. She begins to guide his hand over the buttons he needs to press to get the hologram player to hit the ball.

As the children are enjoying their play time, T'Mara hands Spock a pool cue stick and grabs one for herself. She racks up the balls.

The female guard sits a couple of tables away. It takes her by surprise that Captain Spock even knows how to play pool. She watches the couple interact as they play. Some other Star Fleet personnel enter the rec room. Most head to the bar and view a hologram sports video. They all were catching up on Earth's sporting events.

Spock assists T'Mara with the trickier shots. He gives her pointers on how to improve her game. She does not mind, for she enjoys having him close to her.

They begin another game. They are so involved with it that they do not notice the tall brute of a man watching them play. He is about three inches taller than Spock and probably outweighed him by a hundred pounds.

The rugged man approaches them. He walks over to face Spock. "I'll play you, Vulcan. I am well known on the base as the best pool player. I rarely lose a game. So, you up to it? Do you think your skills can match mine?" he asks with pure cockiness.

Spock is not impressed by the muscle-bound man. "I believe I am quite capable of matching your skills. I am Captain Spock," Spock states, offering his hand.

The smug man ignores Spock's hand. "My name is Lieutenant Robert Stone. How about a wager? Twenty credits a ball? Or is that too steep for your Vulcan blood?"

I do not play for money," he informs the Lieutenant. "I will play for the challenge."

T'Mara takes a step back to give them more room. From the far part of the room, T'Meika is still able to hear bits and pieces of the conversation between her father and the stranger. She urges T'Anya to join her in watching their father play the game.

Stone grunts, "So, you are afraid that you will lose to me."

Before he could make another comment, Spock replies, "I do not fear you or your claims of being an excellent pool player. Perhaps it is you that fear a challenge."

Stone wrinkles his brows, then glares at Spock. "All right, Vulcan. I'll play you just for fun."

He proceeds to drop his four balls. T'Mara's face holds a bit of concern. Could it be that her husband is outmatched? However, the Lieutenant misses his next shot.

It is now Spock's turn. He sinks his first three balls with ease. Stone huffs. Then Spock sinks his fourth. He begins studying his fifth shot. The ball sits on the side of the table between the middle pocket and the corner pocket. Spock examines the table from all angles.

Becoming inpatient, Stone speaks. "Excuse me, but could you make your shot?"

"I was not aware that there was any time limit in the game of pool," Spock smoothly replies.

"Yeah, whatever, Vulcan. Just take your shot," Lieutenant Stone says in an agitated tone.

Spock banks his shot so the white ball hits his ball, and the ball slowly proceeds into the corner pocket. He does not miss until his sixth shot.

Still worked up, Stone ends up only making two of his balls go in. Spock finishes the game by sinking the last of the striped balls, then his opponent's three solid color balls. He ends the game by sinking the eight ball.

The Lieutenant straightens as he watches Spock sink the final ball. He could not believe he was beaten by a Vulcan. "You were just lucky," he sputters.

"Luck? Was it luck that I sank the last six balls? I believe not," Spock confidently comments, facing the bruiser of a man.

Stone attempts to stare down Spock. "Hmph...I'll play you again. You just caught me off guard. I'll let you break first."

Spock is not intimidated by the man. "I believe the correct phrase would be 'you're on'."

T'Mara and the children all watch Spock as he hits the white ball with his stick. The white ball hits the balls and scatters them across the table. Spock sinks four balls in a row. He could not get the fifth solid color ball to go into the corner pocket. He raises his eyebrow when the ball hangs onto the edge of the pocket.

Stone succeeds in making his three striped balls go into the pockets. He misses his fourth. Spock sinks his next three colored balls. Stone makes two more shots but misses his third. Spock sinks the two balls and then the eight ball. Spock has just won his second game. The Lieutenant scowls, then charges in captain's direction. Spock is not prepared for the huge man's irrational response. Stone grabs Spock by the collar and jacks him against the wall. Though the back of his head hits the wall with force, Spock is not fazed by it. He does not flinch or satisfy the angry man with an emotional reaction.

T'Mara holds T'Meika back as T'Anya cries out, "Father!"

Stefan becomes frightened and starts to cry. T'Mara picks him up and rocks him in her arms.

Spock's lack of reaction infuriates the man even more, but this time Spock is prepared for Stone's next move. Right before he lunges at Spock, the security officer is already on the move and points her phaser at Stone.

"Hold it right there, Lieutenant Stone!" she orders. He obeys by dropping his hands.

Spock looks at him with a bewildered expression. "I do not understand why one would be upset over a mere game."

"Of course not," Stone retorts. "You are just a calculating, cold-blooded Vulcan. I lose to no one, and especially a Vulcan"

He is about to swing his fist at Spock again when the guard grabs his arm and places her phaser in his ribs. "Enough! You are going in the brig. Aren't you aware that striking an officer is a court-martial offense?"

"Yeah...Yeah. Okay," Stone grumbles. As another security officer arrives to take him, he gets in his last words. "You aren't worthy of being a captain, half breed."

Spock ignores the combative man's comment and watches him leave. He walks over to his family. With the baby back in his stroller, T'Mara examines her husband. Other than his shirt being rumpled, he appears as if he was not in a fight.

She places her hand on his shoulder. "The Lieutenant needs classes on racial tolerance, as well as anger management."

"I agreed, T'Mara. In all my years in Star Fleet, I have never encountered such a reaction on losing a game. Come, let us leave and head back to our quarters. We need to get ready for tonight's dinner with Michael and his family."

He looks down to T'Anya, for she was tugging his shirt sleeve. The altercation had disturbed her. "Daddy, the man was not nice. He behaved in a shameful manner. Are you alright?"

He pats her gently on her head. "Your father is quite fine. And you are correct. Mr. Stone's behavior was unbecoming."

They exit the rec room with their ever-alert security guard not far behind them.

ooooooooooooo

It is evening when Spock and his family leave their quarters, dressed for dinner. He notices that Toron and Salem are now back on duty.

Toron smiles. "Good evening, Captain and Lieutenant Commander Spock. I will be accompanying you tonight."

"Thank you, officer Toron," Spock tells him as the family walks toward Michael's office.

Salem thinks of his partner. He is as cool as they come.

The family arrives in front of Michael's office at 1655 hours. Michael Callahan emerges from his office right at 1700 hours. Smiling, Michael says, "You all look nice tonight. Come, follow me."

He guides them and their guard to his roomy skimmer. Michael pilots the skimmer to his simple but sizable home, and they walk up the stone walkway. Michael opens the front door. The guard remains outside.

When Spock's family enters the house, they are greeted by a beautiful dark-skinned lady. She is as tall as Michael, and has an athletic build. She is wearing a simple red silk dress. A little boy about five years old comes bounding towards them.

"Let me introduce my wife and son. This is Kayla and little Jamaal," Michael says with a proud smile.

Spock bows his head. "It is an honor to meet you, Kayla and Jamaal. This is my wife T'Mara, oldest daughter T'Meika, our younger daughter T'Anya and our son Stefan. My name is Spock."

With a warm smile, Kayla says, "Such a lovely family. Make yourselves at home."

She guides them to a family room filled with comfortable furniture. The summer-like colors give off a feeling of warmth. The sofa and chairs look comfortable and inviting.

Kayla faces Spock and his family. "Go ahead and sit, you all. I need to check on dinner." She leaves the room.

T'Meika sits on one of the club chairs. Spock, T'Mara, and T'Anya choose the sofa after placing Stefan in a playpen provided by the Callahans. Michael seats himself on the other club chair, and his son settles on the floor right in front of his feet.

Michael gives Spock a crooked smile. "Spock, I heard you had a run in with Lieutenant Stone."

"It was just a minor misunderstanding."

"Misunderstanding? You are the first person to beat him at his own game. Not just once, but twice. Not only that, from what the security officer told me you had the upper hand when he began to fight you. To be honest, it surprises me that he's still in Star Fleet. He has a known reputation as a troublemaker, especially when it comes to nonhumans."

"Indeed…unfortunately Star Fleet cannot always prevent people with prejudiced views from joining. If memory serves, is there not an Admiral Stone who once was in charge of Star Base Eight.?" Spock wonders if the admiral is related to Mr. Stone.

"Yes, Admiral Stone is his father. He is probably the only reason that Robert hasn't been kicked out of Star Fleet. The Admiral is still in charge of the base."

They all chat about their lives. Michael shares how he met his wife. She was an officer on board the USS Kennedy. The ship was stationed at the Star Base for three months for an emergency refit. The connection between them was immediate. Not quite love at first sight, but very close to it. Kayla transferred to the base, and three months later they were married.

Michael then told how Kayla's quiet and gentle Christian spirit led him to believe. Two years into their marriage, Michael made a life-changing decision. He converted to Christianity. He told them it was a decision he would never regret. He had found a peace he never had before. It changed him as a husband and as an investigator. Just recently, he began sharing his Christianity with his fellow investigators.

Spock absorbs all that Michael revealed. It surprises him that Michael's story was not too much different than his own. Spock then discloses his story. Not love at first sight, but he did admit of an attraction to T'Mara. It became a deep friendship that turned into love.

T'Mara inserts about how Spock helped her through a very difficult experience. They, too, were married after only a few months of courting.

Spock then explains that, like Michael, it was his wife who guided him toward the Lord. With some difficulty, he describes his recent conversion and the true peace he has experienced.

Kayla reenters the room to inform them that dinner is ready. They gather together and sit at a large rectangular cherry wood table with matching chairs. They hold hands, and Kayla blesses the food. She has prepared a variety of vegetarian fare. The meal is delicious and filling.

"My compliments to you, Kayla. You are an excellent cook," Spock says to her with genuine sincerity.

"Thank you, Spock. It is my pleasure. I enjoy cooking. I cater for families here on the base – parties and weddings and such."

She is about to clear the table, but Spock waves her off. "We will get this." Spock and his family clear the table. Then they all head back to the family room.

Jamaal turns to T'Meika with a smile. "Would you like to see my room?"

"Yes, that would be nice." She faces her sister. "T'Anya, do you want to come?" The children all head to the hallway, then up a set of stairs.

After an interval of pleasant conversation, T'Mara reaches for Spock's hand. "We really should leave now; Stefan needs to be in bed." She faces Kayla. "It's been a pleasure. You have a lovely home and a lovely family. Kayla, I hope to talk to you soon."

"Yes, T'Mara, I'll contact you soon." Kayla thinks that she and T'Mara have a lot in common and would like to learn more about her.

T'Mara walks over to the stairway and calls out, "T'Meika, T'Anya, say goodnight to Jamaal! We are leaving now!"

The children come downstairs and they say their goodbyes. Michael pilots Spock's family and their guard back to the base.

Security officer Toron greets them at their door. "Did you enjoy your evening Captain?"

"Yes, it was a pleasant evening," Spock says. The door swooshes open.

After the family enters their quarters, Salem feels uneasy as he turns to Toron. "Everything is set to go?"

"Yes… everything. Twenty minutes, as planned." Toron gives a sinister laugh. "It will be their last pleasant evening."

Inside, T'Meika and T'Anya say goodnight and head straight to their bedroom. T'Mara carries Stefan into her room and prepares him for bed.

Once the baby is settled, T'Mara joins her husband in the living room and commands the wall stereo to quietly play love songs. Looking into his dark eyes, she steps out of her heels.

"Dance with me. Let's just sway to the music," she says in a soft, sensual tone.

Rising, he places his hand around her hand and his other hand around her waist, and pulls her close. As they slowly dance to the song, he kisses her lips, then her cheek, then her her neck.

Suddenly he freezes. An odd, sinister noise is coming from the hallway. Heart racing, he drops his hands from her.

"What's the matter?" she asks, confused by his actions.

He hears another sound. "T'Mara, grab Stefan and get out! I'll get the girls!"

"What? Why?"

Now he hears several faint ticking sounds. "Go, T'Mara! There are bombs!"

She no longer questions him, but runs into their bedroom and grabs Stefan.

Spock calls to his daughters as he sprints down the hall. Two small explosions vibrate through the quarters. He sees a flash of orange fire. Behind him, the living room is engulfed in flames so intense that an accelerant had clearly been used. Up ahead, the hall is blocked by more fire.

In the girls' room, T'Meika hears her father's voice and awakens. Smelling smoke in the air, she goes to the bedroom door and feels that it is hot. She helps her frightened sister out of her bed and tries without success to open their bedroom window. Not knowing what else to, she puts T'Anya on the floor, shields her with her body, and cries out for help.

Holding her wailing baby, T'Mara cracks her bedroom door open, but the way is blocked by flames. She shuts the door and struggles to open the bedroom window, but it is jammed tight. She wonders if someone has sealed the windows and disabled the sprinkler system, for it did not go off. Was the Star Base fire alarm system still functioning?

Spock, now crawling, arrives at his daughters' door. He tries not to inhale the smoke, but he can no longer hold his breath. He starts to cough. He summons the Vulcan disciplines to block out the searing pain from the heat of the nearby flames. His pants start to catch fire, but he succeeds in putting out the flames before he is too badly burned. He must open the door, though he is aware that the flames would be further fueled by the air from inside. But he has no choice. He can hear T'Meika begging for help.

The door swooshes open as Spock applies pressure to it. As expected, the fire grows hotter. He realizes that time is short. He needs to get the children out now.

T'Meika rushes over to him. "Oh Father, the window won't open!"

Spock hurriedly goes to the window, but even his Vulcan strength cannot budge it. Though he knows the glass is unbreakable, he pounds it with his fist.

T'Meika cringes as she sees the burns on his back and arms. Would they all die? Closing her eyes, she begins to pray.

A moment later, firemen enter the building with high-powered extinguishers. They rush from room to room, quickly putting out the flames.

T'Mara is the first to be found, with little Stefan safe in her arms. "My family!" she gasps. "Did they make it out? Are they alive?"

Down the hallway, firemen come upon Spock and the girls. Spock cannot catch his breath. His eyes can no longer focus, and he falls against a wall. Two firemen take hold of him and hurry him outside. Others help the girls get to safety.

T'Mara comes rushing over. Medics have laid Spock flat and are working on him. They place a small o2 mask over his nose and mouth, then check his vitals with a scanner. Spock's heart rate has fallen to 150 heart beats a minute. A medic injects him with trotrisapan to help his vitals get back to normal. Then they cleanse his burns with saline solution and apply an antibiotic foam, but do not remove the burnt pants material from his legs. To do so would cause great pain and risk infection.

Spock regains consciousness. He coughs, then grits his teeth. He has not felt such pain since he put the mains back online after their battle with Kahn. Then, it was radiation that had burned his insides.

T'Mara's face contorts with agony as she sees her husband's terrible burns. "My sweet…my sweet." Tears well in her eyes. It takes every ounce of control to stop them from falling. She needs to be strong for him.

His head slightly turns toward her voice. "The children?" is all he could get out.

Medics place him on a hover-stretcher, and T'Mara keeps up with it as they move him. "Stefan is fine. The girls are fine, too. We are going with you to the sickbay."


	4. Chapter 4

At sickbay, Spock is taken to a separate area while T'Mara and her children are examined for ill effects. Security officers are present, but Toron and Salem are not among them. T'Mara wonders what had happened to the men. Why weren't they around after the bombs went off?

The children are given a place to lie down, and T'Mara goes to see Spock. A doctor is working on him in a secluded sickbay area. T'Mara introduces herself.

"I am Doctor Samuel Webster," he replies. "Your husband has second and third-degree burns on his back, upper arms and the back of his legs. We have taken his DNA so we can run it through a cell regenerator. We also took a sample of skin from his thigh to produce skin grafts. Once we have the desired supply of regenerated skin tissue, it will be applied to the burnt areas. Then we hope to have the healthy skin regenerate the burnt skin. Once the tissues are completely healed, a doctor can use lasers to remove the scarring. But that would be weeks away. The next twenty-four hours will be the most important. I will supervise the grafting." His voice is compassionate. He pats her on the shoulder.

T'Mara starts to feel she has been to hell and back. "Thank you, Doctor."

After the doctor takes his leave, she slumps into a chair near the med bed and takes her husband's hand. "My loving husband, be strong, for Jesus loves you dearly," she says as tears shine in her eyes. "I will be at the other end of the room waiting for the doctor to do what he needs to do. I will be praying for you…for us. Remember, I love you now and forever." She knows he hears her, for he squeezes her hand. She slowly lets go of his hand.

Just then, Michael Callahan enters. Guilt covers his face. "T'Mara… I am so sorry. This is entirely my fault. I assigned the security officers to you. Now two of them are suspected of attempting to kill your family. I just don't understand. They came through the background checks clean. Their records, while not perfect, were satisfactory. I had interviewed them myself. There was no indication of deception. T'Mara…how are Spock and the children?'"

T'Mara manages to keep her fear for her husband to herself. "The girls only had minor burns, which was a miracle in itself. They are sleeping in a nearby room. Our baby is being watched for any signs of smoke inhalation. Spock has suffered second and third-degree burns on much of his body. Michael…please do not take the blame. You have no way of predicting human behavior. They probably were offered a handsome reward for doing what they did. Blame the ones that hired them."

"You are correct on that. We are going to come up with a scheme to flush out the people behind this. We need Toron or Salem to confess and rat out the two that hired them. Star Fleet has two persons of interest, but we need more evidence. So a confession from Salem or Toron would be ideal. With lives in jeopardy, it is imperative to solve this case expeditiously. Well, T'Mara, my prayers are with you. Take care; I will see you all in the morning. Try to get some sleep. Goodnight," He gives her a hug.

"Goodnight, Michael; please you get a good night's rest. Remember to turn it over to Jesus." T'Mara goes to a bed and lies down, but it is impossible to sleep.

ooooooooooooooooo

Two hours passed. Doctor Webster opens the curtain. He turns and walks over to where T'Mara lies. "Mrs. Spock, are you awake?"

"Yes," she responds with weariness.

"I will be brief. I believe the cell regeneration and grafting were successful. We will monitor him for the next twenty-four hours. The anesthesia should wear off in about an hour and a half. Oh, and your son has been moved to same room as your daughters. Goodnight, Lieutenant Commander."

After he leaves, she goes to her children and lightly kisses each one on their cheek. T'Mara then returns to the bed near her husband, and falls fast asleep.

Something deep within her causes her to wake up. Her husband is stirring. She hops off her bed and goes to him. She wishes to hold his hand, but it would cause him pain, for his hands were burned. She briefly lifts the blanket that lay on top of him. She sees his upper body is wrapped with a lightweight gauze material.

Spock's eyes start to open slowly. "T'Mara," he manages to utter.

She caresses his face. "Yes. You're okay. I'm here with you. Michael was here earlier and informed me that the two security officers from the ship are the main suspects. He said he will come up with a scheme to get one or both to confess and turn on anyone who hired them." Her eyes do not leave his face.

"Logical. It may be that more members of Star Fleet are involved." He desires to hold her hand, but to even move his arms would cause physical suffering. The pain medication is wearing off and he will refuse to have another shot. He wants his mind clear.

"It's so heartless to want a whole family killed. How many people would not be bothered by killing children?" she speaks with anger.

Spock's eyes stay focused on his wife. "Heartless, yes, but also logical. It would leave no witnesses. If they only killed you and me, our children would be able to testify."

"Yes…of course. I wonder what Michael is going to do? How will he flush out the suspects?" T'Mara asks.

"If I were him, I would falsify our deaths. Let the killers believe that they have succeeded. In turn, they will inform the ones that hired them. Success will breed confidence and perhaps overconfidence. One of them might boast about getting away with such an atrocious crime. And there is also the possibility that one of them will experience guilt about killing children."

"But, Spock – our families and friends. They'd think we are dead!" She deeply sighs. "And wouldn't that also pose a risk for the people who are still on the list? The next one would be in danger."

"Yes, T'Mara, that risk would exist, but Michael and the team of investigators would be prepared for that. Michael is a very intelligent man. He would have every contingency covered."

As they continue discussing their 'death', T'Meika, T'Anya, and Stefan are in a dimly lit hospital room. T'Meika cannot sleep. Rolling over, she sees that her sister and brother are sound asleep. She sees a security officer sitting in a chair about twenty feet away. She is worried about their father, for she had witnessed the horrific burns on his body, the open flesh oozing with his green blood. She shakes her head back and forth to remove that terrible image from her mind. Finally, she jumps off her bed and wakes up T'Anya.

T'Anya awakes startled. "Mother! Father! Where are they?" Her voice reveals her fears. She then whimpers.

Her older sister offers her hand to her. "It's okay. I am going to take you to them." She walks over to the officer. "Can we please go see our parents?"

The officer nods and then stands up. "Your baby brother is waking; perhaps you should take him to your mother."

T'Meika goes to the crib and gently lifts Stefan up into her arms. All head to their parents'room for a brief visit.

oooooooooooo

At 0800 hours, Michael Callahan enters Sickbay. Seeing that Spock is still asleep, he walks softly into an adjoining room where T'Mara and the children are at breakfast. "Good morning all. Unfortunately, I am not here to socialize. T'Mara, we need to discuss a ruse to persuade the criminals to confess."

T'Mara looks at her two daughters. "Keep an eye on Stefan, will you?"

They walk over to Spock's room. Dr. Webster and his assistants have arrived to remove the protective gauze from Spock's upper body and arms.

Dr. Webster acknowledges their presence with a nod of his head. He seems satisfied, for Spock's burns appear less blistered and raw. The doctor allows the nurse practitioners to finish with Spock while he talks to T'Mara.

"Lieutenant Commander Spock, your husband's condition has greatly improved. You see for yourself that his wounds have begun to heal. A very positive outcome within such a short period of time. If things proceed at this rate, your husband should be ready for discharge in a couple of days." Seeing Michael, the doctor then adds, "Well, I see you have business with Mr. Callahan. Take care."

T'Mara smiles with relief. "Thank you, Dr. Webster. That is good news, indeed. Good day."

The practitioners finish putting on the protective gauze. This time they did not cover his hands.

Spock must have felt her need to reach out for him. He offers her his hand. With a soft voice, he remarks, "I am alright, T'Mara."

She takes hold of his hand and he gives it a squeeze. His lips turn up ever so slightly. It is good to be able to touch her and feel her touch him.

Bending over, T'Mara smooths his bangs the way she liked them, to the side. With a smile, she says, "You see Michael is here. We need to discuss his strategy." She slowly lets go of his hand.

Michael approaches Spock's bed and outlines the plan of deception that Spock had anticipated. First, their families and friends would be contacted regarding their deaths. Then the Federation news media. Their 'caskets' would be under guard 24 hours a day. No one will gain permission to view them. He then tells them they are to stay with his family at their guest house.

…Meanwhile, in a small apartment not far from the base, Officer Salem is waking up with a huge hangover. He had indulged in alcohol till he fell asleep. He could not believe he had participated in murdering a whole family. He had nothing against Spock. He really did not know him. Salem thought of Spock's beautiful wife, dead. He thought about the three beautiful children burned to death. He thought of Stefan's little handsome face. The image of the baby boy haunted him, yet he would have to report to Inspector Callahan's office for questioning. Toron expected him to act as normally as possible. He wanted him to say that when the bombs went off, they had immediately sought out the fire personnel. Toron had warned him not to panic under interrogation and even explained how to fool a lie detector. According to Toron, the worst charge they might receive was neglect of duty for leaving their post. Taking a deep breath, Salem decides to ready himself for the day.

ooooooooooooooooooo

Toron is already at the base. His first destination is sickbay to see if he can gain permission to see the bodies. He wants proof. When he arrives, security guards bar his path.

"No one can pass beyond this point," the tall officer declares.

"I am here to verify the identities of the bodies," Toron states in an official tone.

"Alright, stay there."

The tall officer sends the other officer inside sickbay. The security officer goes to Inspector Callahan and informs him that Officer Toron has arrived and wants to identify the bodies. Michael had suspected that Toron would try something like this, and he is ready. He picks up a padd that holds altered holographs of the 'deceased' family. The techs did an excellent job; the images truly appear dead. He heads out with the security man and greets Toron. He displays the holographs of the 'dead' family to Toron.

With a feeling of triumph, Toron nods, for he believes in the authenticity of the holographs. "Yes, that is Captain Spock, his lovely wife, and their children. Such a tragic occurrence. Any suspects?" he asks, keeping his expression unreadable.

"Yes, it was a horrific crime. As of now, there may be a couple of suspects, but no real evidence that would hold up in court. I will see you later for questioning, Officer Toron. Strictly routine." Michael hopes that the officer will begin to feel overconfident.

Now Michael has to do what he dreads. He takes a deep breath and slowly lets it out. He has to contact Spock and T'Mara's families with the news of their murder. Since the messages would take time to reach their destinations, at least he would be spared seeing their faces.

Later that morning, the inspector interviews Toron. He believes Toron is lying, but the computer does not indicate that he is lying. He realizes that the detector is not infallible. Few could control their body's reaction to foil the machine's capabilities, but perhaps Toron is one of the few.

Michael then interviews Salem. The man appears a little nervous as he places his hand on a built-in lie detector pad. Somehow the detector never signals that he is lying. Michael believes that Salem must have been coached by Toron. This frustrates him, for he really had hoped one or both would crack under the pressure. He truly thought that Salem would confess to the crime. Until the case was solved, the remaining people on the hit list would be in danger. Captain Miller is next on that list.

ooooooooooooo

A message finally makes it to an old Victorian home in the city by the bay. Andre Victorino falls to his knees as Michael finishes the tragic tale. Tears run down his brown face. His closest friend, T'Sora, kneels beside him and places a hand on his shoulder. Though she is Vulcan, a tear escapes her control.

"I grieve with thee," she says in a thick voice.

Andre begins to weep uncontrollably. "My sweet daughter…and three loving grandchildren, gone from us. Spock, dead. How could Star Fleet have let this happen? They will be hearing from me."

Later that day, Andre sends a return message to the Chief Investigator stating how disappointed he is with Star Fleet. His family had been sent to the base to be protected, yet at that very base they were killed.

ooooooooo

Ambassador Sarek is seated at his desk when he receives news of the untimely death of his son and his family. For the briefest of moments, his facial muscles flinch. Then the stately Vulcan lowers his padd to his desktop and heads to his meditation alcove.

ooooooooooooo

Word of Spock's death finds its way to Jim Kirk through a Federation news broadcast. He leans forward in his chair. His face holds an expression between shock and sorrow. How could it be? Why did this happen to anyone, let alone to his closest friend and Spock's entire family?

Soon he is receiving calls from Doctor McCoy, Uhura, and others who called themselves Spock's friend. They gather at Jim's place to console each other. .

ooooooooooooo

The past days have been difficult for all involved. On Star Base Ten, Michael joins Spock and his wife in sickbay.

T'Mara's thoughtful eyes study him. "Are you alright?"

He nods. "Yes. I keep thinking about how hard this will be on your families, but it had to be done. I'm also sorry that you are all trapped here. My staff has brought your clothes, and some toys and reading material for the children. Anything else you require, please tell me, and I mean anything." Michael looks from Spock to T'Mara.

"We may be trapped here, but we are alive, and for that I am grateful," Spock speaks with sincerity.

T'Mara smiles. "If my husband heals as well as he has so far, we will probably be headed to your guest house tomorrow. Of course, if my husband had it his way, we would be out of here right now."

Spock cocks his eyebrow. "Indeed." He takes her hand in his. "My wife knows her husband well."

Michael smiles at them both. "Yes, she does. As it is, I need to take my leave. Good day; see you later."

As Michael leaves, Dr. Webster and his two assistants arrive to treat Spock with another application of the cell regeneration and skin grafting.

Following the procedure, Dr. Webster has a pleased look on his face. "Excellent. Everything is progressing better than I had hoped. If all goes well, Captain, you should be discharged tomorrow. Remarkable healing, thanks to the new advances in treating burns."

At her husband's side, T'Mara speaks up. "I give the main credit to God. No offense, Doctor, but only one Person could have made those burns heal as well as they have, and that is the Great Physician."

His face changes almost to a scowl. He is not one to believe that God heals. He is not even sure there is a God. "Well, believe what you want; in any case, he is doing remarkably. I will check on him later." Dr. Webster sharply turns and then leaves sickbay.

T'Mara shrugs. "H'm, I guess I have bruised his ego."

Spock, in a Vulcan manner, stretches his back. He keeps his face towards his wife. "Perhaps, but there was a time when your husband would have agreed with him. I would have explained away God's miracles. But Dr. Jamieson once told me that the more he tried to prove there was no God, the more he concluded that there was a God."

"Yes, there have been many brilliant men that found God that way. One was C.S Lewis. Did you ever read his books?"

"I have not recently, but I do intend to read them again, now that I have a new perspective."

"Good, you might enjoy them more."

Spock nods in agreement. He lightly squeezes her hand "Help me up. Let us go and see what our offspring are up to."

"Are you sure that is wise? Dr. Webster might be upset knowing that you are up and about."

He gives her a convincing look. "T'Mara, he never stated that I could not leave my bed. My wounds are healing. My injuries will not hinder me from moving."

She helps him off his bed.

In the children's room, T'Meiak and T'Anya are sitting on blanket while Stefan entertains himself in the playpen. They have just finished eating a variety of native and Terran fruit. Hearing footsteps, T'Meika lifts her head. She notices her father first.

"Father! I'm quite pleased to see you are faring much better," she cheerful exclaims.

Smiling joyfully, T'Anya walks up to her father and carefully embraces him. "Dad…it…I'm so happy to see you!"

Spock could not refrain from honoring his daughters with a small smile. "Your father is pleased to be able to be functioning as well as I am. By tomorrow, we should be going to Mr. Callahan's home." He is looking forward to it. He was never one to be a good patient and stay in bed. He was quite uncomfortable when the young, pretty nurse helped bathe him. When she attempted to put a tunic and lightweight drawstring pants on him, he had firmly but gently told her he no longer needed her help. She had left with a huff.

T'Meika goes up and also hugs her father. He instinctively winces as her hands wrap a bit too tightly around his waist.

She quickly removes her hands from him. "Father, I am sorry."

He gently lays a hand on her shoulder. "My daughter, it is alright."

T'Meika points to a bowl of fruit on a small table. "Are you hungry? The spherical, baseball-size fruit tastes much like earth's oranges. But you do not need to peel them like oranges. The green oval fruit tastes bitter to me. I guess, though, you would need to taste it yourself," she informs him.

"Thank you, but first I need to greet my son. He goes to the playpen and lifts up Stefan. The baby squeals with happiness and says, "Dada...Dada" Stefan begins to cry as he is lowered back into the playpen, but settles down as he looks at his father's calm face.

T'Mara gathers two plates and places some of the exotic fruit on each of them. She sits down, and then Spock joins her. After sampling the fruit, Spock gazes at his wife and pats his lap. "Come."

Her eyes widen. "But your back. And your leg has not completely healed, either."

"A minor inconvenience, T'Mara. Come now, and let your husband enjoy some closeness with his beautiful wife. I have missed your touch." He reaches out. His arms wrap around her waist as she cautiously settles on his lap. Their daughters giggle.

T'Mara places her hand on his bearded chin. Then she leans in and whispers into his ear.

"How I love thee," she says in Vulcan.

"I love thee with all my being," he whispers softly into her ear in his native language.

T'Mara gets a glimpse of Dr. Webster coming to the room, so she immediately rises from her husband's lap.

But the doctor sees more than they had hoped. With arms folded across his chest and face scowling, he berates his patient. "Well, well, I just had a feeling. Out of bed, eh? Do you think it's wise to have your wife on your lap? I understand your need to get out of bed, but you are not totally healed. Don't hinder your progress by attempting to do more than your body can handle." Dr. Webster shakes his head. "Now get back into bed and stay there."

oooooooooooooo

Back at Andre Victorino's house, Jim, Bones, and Nyota Uhura have gathered to discuss the funeral arrangements. They are sitting in the living room with Andre and his Vulcan friend, T'Sora.

The pain Andre is feeling encompasses his soul. He is not sure if he can even speak. He briefly closes his eyes, and then asks Jesus to help him in his time of need. T'Sora holds his hand as she senses his sorrow. Finally, he manages to say, "My friends, thank you for coming today."

"You are quite welcome, Andre. It has been difficult to come to terms to this tragic loss. It seems so surreal," Jim says as his heart aches with the loss of his closest friend.

He becomes lost in his grieving thoughts. Star Fleet was not allowing him to assist in the investigation, since he was personally involved. They all were being kept in the dark as to how the investigation was proceeding. Star Fleet HQ had decided that it was on a need to know basis. Jim felt Star Fleet had failed by not giving Spock and his family all the protection they needed, and now he hoped they would not fail twice by letting the perpetrators escape.

"Jim?" Andre regains Jim's attention. "Spock and T'Mara wanted to have their bodies cremated, and their ashes scattered in the Pacific Ocean." A tear rolls down his cheek, and he struggles to regain his composure. "As for the children…I feel the best thing would be to do the same for them. We…never discussed such a thing. Who would have thought the children would die?" Andre lowers his face into his hands, and T'Sora holds him close.

"Whatever you think best," Jim somberly assures him.

"Jim…did Star Fleet say when Spock's body would be released?" Leonard's voice strains. He embraces Nyota as she weeps.

Jim struggles with his anger and sorrow. "Not until the investigation is completed."

At Starbase 10, morning arrives. After a breakfast of oatmeal, toast, and fruit, Spock is examined one last time by Dr. Webster. The doctor is satisfied with the results and clears him for discharge.

"Thank you, Dr. Webster," Spock says, gracing him the familiar Vulcan gesture.

"You are welcome, Captain," Webster returns with a smile. "Yes, may you live long and prosper. Just make sure you don't enter any more burning buildings. Good day and good luck."

"Good day and God be with you," Spock adds, waiting for the doctor's reaction.

The doctor jolts his head back and shoots Spock a quizzical look, but just nods and then leaves.

At 0830 hours, Michael Callahan comes by to pick up the waiting family. He flies them in his skimmer to his home. He lets them out at the guest cottage, which is attached to the main home with an enclosed walkway.

Spock, T'Mara, and their children enter the quaint cottage. It is comprised of two bedrooms, a living area, and a kitchen/dining area. The furnishings throughout the home are all cream colored. The kitchen has all the conveniences of the 23rd-century.

Although it was not as luxurious as the VIP quarters, everyone is satisfied. After living in sickbay, it is a pleasant change.

Michael tells them they also will have access to his home. As he put it, "Mi casa es su casa." He also informs them if they wanted to explore the surrounding property, it would be alright to do so. Star Fleet guards will always be present .

T'Meika and T'Anya settle in their bedroom. Spock and T'Mara set up the crib for Stefan in their room. They proceed into the living area and see that the two girls are already sitting on the small couch.

Spock turns to T'Meika. "Your mother and I are going for a walk. Please –"

But before he could finish his statement, she speaks up. "Oh Father, can't we join you? We have been cooped up in sickbay for so long."

Spock looks at T'Mara. He was hoping to just spend the time with his wife.

She leans to him and whispers in his ear, "It's okay. I'm sure we will have time for just the two of us."

"Since your mother approves, then yes," Spock tells his eldest.

T'Meika springs up. "Come on, Sis. Let's explore."

T'Anya's face brightens. "May I push the hover stroller?"

Spock nods. "Of course."

There is no need for jackets; the sun is bright, and the temperature is a pleasing 82 degrees Fahrenheit as they head out to explore the countryside. They do not travel up steep terrain for safety reasons.

As the family is taking in the view from the hillside, there is a man in a small apartment struggling with himself. Salem wakes with a migraine. He realizes that his headache is the result of guilt. He is consumed by remorse over his role in a family's murder. He is coming to realize what he needs to do. It is risky, for if his partner in crime discovers that he is going to confess to Mr. Callahan, his life will be in jeopardy. But living with the guilt would be worse than death. He makes his decision. He contacts Mr. Callahan. He arranges to meet with the inspector at 1400 hours.


	5. Chapter 5

Spock and his family return to the cottage around 1230 hours. T'Mara goes to the kitchen area to prepare a salad for lunch. She is glad that Michael also supplied them with sweet tea. Spock comes in to help her by setting the table. The family gathers and enjoys their meal.

Afterward, T'Mara puts Stefan down for his afternoon nap. Then T'Mara and Spock settle on an antique porch swing, taking in the beautiful mountain scenery. T'Meika and T'Anya sit indoors on the sofa, and view cartoons

…Meanwhile, in Michael Callahan's office, Salem has just been taken away to the brig. He has finished a bitter confession in which he admitted to helping Toron make bombs from items that had been confiscated from a small Klingon spacecraft. He told Michael that Toron planted the bombs inside the quarters and soaked the furniture and floor with an odorless accelerant. Lastly, Salem gave up the names of the men who hired them – Admiral Sean Jackson and Captain Francis Stark.

Michael had suspected the Admiral and Captain all along. At last, he had what he needed, a signed confession. Not only signed, but recorded on his office computer. Now to notify Star Fleet HQ, and have Toron arrested. Michael was going to contact Spock, but then he decided to share the good news over dinner, instead. Kayla had already asked him to invite the family over.

oooooooooooo

It is a very relieved family that leaves Michael's house that evening. Though Toron remains at large, the base authorities are sure to locate him. All transport stations and shuttle bays are under tight security. No one can arrive or leave without Michael's permission. As to the Admiral Jackson and the Captain Stark, investigators believe they are hiding out in the foothills of the Sierras. It is the news they had all been waiting for.

Once the children are settled in their beds, T'Mara and Spock head back to the living room. "Cup of tea?" she asks him.

"Not right at this moment; perhaps a little later," he replies. "Right now, it is you I desire" He pulls her to him.

She is caught by surprise. "Ooh. Well, well, my love, but did Dr. Webster okay it?"

He now has his hands around her waist. "Oh yes, my wife; he cleared me for all reasonable activities."

She gazes into his eyes that are filled with want. "Reasonable activities?

"Yes…" His baritone voice is soft and low. He gifts her with a kiss full of passion. He slowly backs away, but is still holding her. His eyes gaze into hers. Once more he pulls her to him, and they share a long deep kiss.

ooooooooooooooo.

Hearing a native bird cooing right outside the window, T'Mara rolls over and checks the wall computer screen. It shows it is 0645 hours. Spock is already meditating out on the side deck. She gets up and puts on her robe, then heads to the kitchen to fix breakfast. Soon after the children come to the table, Spock enters the kitchen. If he were fully human, he would be whistling an uplifting tune. His meditation had been relaxing. Helping himself to the food, he sits down next to T'Mara.

"Good morning, my wife." He then looks at their daughters. "Good morning, girls."

They each offer him a greeting.

Hearing the positive tone in Spock's voice, T'Mara smiles at him. "Well, well, aren't we chipper."

He gives her a quizzical look. "Chipper?"

"Let me rephrase that. Aren't you in good spirits."

He cocks his eyebrow. "Ah…I could perhaps admit to that."

She wonders if her husband had been communing with God. "So…hm…should I assume that you were having a discussion with the great Creator?"

He is aware of what she wants to hear. He blinks, and an inner voice urges him to admit, "Yes, T'Mara, your husband was given insight from our loving Father that all will be well."

She reaches for his hand and gives it a fond squeeze. "Even before you made your commitment, God seemed to talk through you." Taking in her family with a glance, she asks, "Any ideas about what we can do this morning?"

"The rec hall!" T'Anya interjects. "Please?"

Before long they head out, followed by an ever-present security guard. On the way to the rec hall, T'Anya picks a little bouquet of pink, sweet-smelling wildflowers and offers them to her mother.

T'Mara takes the flowers with a smile and kisses her on the cheek. "Thank you. That was very thoughtful, but remember not to take any more, since we need to keep the pretty flowers for everyone to see."

T'Anya glances from one parent to another. "Mother, why doesn't Father ever bring you flowers?"

T'Mara faces her husband and gives him a teasing smile. "So, my angel, can you answer our daughter's inquiry?"

Spock raises his eyebrow. Then he clears his throat. His eyes are on his wife. "Ah...well, T'Anya…your mother's beauty surpasses the beauty of any flower I could present to her… But perhaps one could learn to so do more often."

After an enjoyable morning at the rec hall, the family proceeds to the area where food is served. They are finishing the meal when Michael Callahan enters behind them and strolls up to the bar.

"A bottle of your best champagne," he orders in a cheerful voice. "And three glasses. Put it on my tab."

Michael takes them over to Spock and T'Mara's table and sets them down.

Spock looks at the bottle, then faces Mr. Callahan. "So Michael, may I assume that we have something worthy of celebration?"

Michael has a jovial expression on his face. He lays a hand on Spock's shoulder and his other on T'Mara's shoulder. "Yes, indeed I do. Go ahead, Spock, open the bottle."

"It is only 1435 hours," Spock remarks.

"Go on, man. As they say, it is five o'clock somewhere. Besides, one glass won't even faze you." Michael encourages him.

With some hesitation, Spock opens the bottle of champagne. He pours the sparkling liquid into each glass. He then places a glass in front of T'Mara, then Michael, and then one for himself.

Michael holds up his glass, and Spock and T'Mara followed suit. Michael makes a toast. "Here is to friends. May neighbors respect you, trouble neglect you, the angels protect you, and heaven accept you."

They all clink their glasses. They follow by drinking some of the champagne.

"Thank you," Spock tells him. "So then, are you going to share your fortuitous news or keep us waiting?" Spock inquires.

Michael beams. "Admiral Jackson and Captain Stark turned themselves over to Star Fleet security about one hour ago. They are willing to sign a full confession. Security officer Toron was also apprehended. He had a disruptor, and he attempted to battle it out with my two top detectives. But one detective was able to talk Toron out of the futile battle. From what the detective has told me, Toron did not want to be taken alive. The two men on Vulcan that tried to take your lives have as of yet not been arrested. Investigator Salik has told me that they are still on Vulcan." He downs the rest of his champagne.

"Indeed, that is news worthy of celebration. I presume that the two remaining men will be unable to leaving Vulcan?" Spock asks as he finishes his glass of champagne.

"No, they won't. The Vulcan police have secured all ports and all transporter stations. Salik told me that the men have been seen in the outskirts of Raal. The best part of the news is that soon you and your family will be able to go home."

T'Meika and T'Anya head to the table. Seeing that champagne was poured, T'Meika assumes that good news was shared. They seat themselves next to Spock, who updates them.

Michael's wife Kayla and son Jamaal arrive and pull up two chairs to join the celebration. "So, Michael, I see you've told them. I am so happy for you all; now you can return to a normal life. Free to go where you please. No more security to follow your every move," Kayla states with a smile.

"Yes no more checking behind our backs," T'Mara agrees. "I no longer need to worry about my husband's life." With joy on her face, she adds, "Oh wow, Michael when can we contact our families and friends to let them know that we are alive and safe?"

"Oh gosh, T'Mara, I believe we should be able to do that today. It would probably be best for me to contact them, since I gave them the unfortunate news," Michael replies.

"Agreed," Spock declares.

"Well, I need to get back to work and wrap up this case. I'll let you know when I get word to your families, and when you can head home. Good day and God bless." Michael then kisses his wife and tells her he will see her tonight.

Kayla gets up. "Well, I best get Jamaal home. I will see you all later," she says with a warm smile. She takes hold of Jamaal's hand and leads him out of the rec room.

Spock faces T'Mara. She gazes at him. For a long moment words are not spoken, but peace radiates from them. T'Mara is the first to speak. "What a shock my father will experience when he gets that contact call. At least the surprise will be a positive one. I wish I could see my father when he gets the good news."

"Agreed, but I am certain my father's reaction will not be emotional," he asserts, as he admits to himself that he does have a bit of curiosity about it. He had found out from his mother that when his katra was returned to his body, his father experienced joy. But that was many years ago, and his mother's influence was no longer present.

She squeezes his hand. "Maybe this incident will cause your father to have a new perspective. For most, when someone they love is gone from them and then returns, the person cherishes him or her more dearly."

"Perhaps, T'Mara, this is true for some." He thinks back to when T'Mara came back into his life after he thought she was dead. His love for her had indeed grown stronger. But his father is a full-blooded Vulcan, so Spock has doubts. He decides to get the subject off of his father. "Well, I expect that our friends will be overjoyed by our return. Jim and the good doctor will most likely plan a party for us."

"A good reason for a party." She turns T'Anya, who is tugging on her shirt sleeve.

"Mother, when we go back home?" she asks, looking up at her with her dark brown eyes.

T'Mara's eyes twinkle with joy. "Soon. Perhaps we will leave in a day or two. Mr. Callahan will let us know once he finds out."

T'Anya's face beams. "I can't wait."

ooooooooo

Back at the cottage, T'Mara takes their drowsy son into the bedroom and tucks him in for a nap. She returns to the living area and joins her husband. He is sitting on the small sofa, using a borrowed padd to scan through some science journals. T'Meika is seated nearby, reading an antique book. The padd starts signaling an incoming message.

"Spock, it's Michael. I have more good news to share. Star Fleet has cleared you to go home tomorrow. They have arranged a shuttle to leave here at the base at 0800 hours. If all goes well, you should be back in San Fran in about 2.75 days. There is more news. Investigator Salik and Shaque arrested the two men who shot T'Mara with the poison dart and fired the disruptors at your family in front of the gallery in Raal. I don't know how to tell you this, but…"

"Proceed, Michael," Spock replies as he wonders why it would be difficult for Michael to tell him who the assailants were. Was there a possibility he knew them?

"Well, they were Vulcans. Actually, one was a temporary aide to your father. The other man was a cadet in Star Fleet. From what I was told, he was not in any of your classes. When I was informed of this, I was taken off guard… I just could not conceive of Vulcans involved in crimes such as these." Michael shakes his head.

T'Mara looks at her husband with disbelief. "Vulcans? One an aide to your father and the other a Star Fleet cadet. Unbelievable. What would drive a Vulcan to a life of crime? What were they offered?"

Spock stares at T'Mara for a moment. His wife was famous for asking several questions at one time. Questions he could not provide an answer for, at least not at the moment. "I believe they are the only ones who could answer your inquiries. T'Mara, unfortunately even Vulcans are not infallible. An offer of wealth, prestige, or a move up in career can be enticing to anyone. Or it could have simply been contempt for who I am and represent."

"T'Mara, I believe your husband may be right on that," Michael adds.

"Does my father know that one of them was his aide?" Spock asks Michael.

"Yes, investigator Salik informed him."

"Is my father aware that my family and I are alive?"

"Uh…yes, Salik let it slip out. He explained to Sarek how your deaths were faked so we could draw out the ones that committed the crimes."

Spock glances over to T'Mara, then back at the padd. "Would you know how my father reacted when he was informed?"

Michael's face is full of compassion. He has empathy for what Spock is feeling, though he knows his friend would not admit to it. Michael's own father was very distant from him as a child and stopped communicating with him when Michael married Kayla. It was not because of the color of her skin, but because she is a Christian. Matters became even worse when Michael declared his own faith. His father was an atheist.

Drawing a slow breath, Michael explains, "Well, I don't know Sarek's initial reaction, but he has contacted me and said he was pleased that Star Fleet had taken the logical course to falsify your deaths. He agreed with the method and completely understood. He was satisfied that the case was solved and said he would contact you when your return to San Francisco. Only the Vulcan investigator would know firsthand what his initial reaction was." He pauses and adds, "I…am sorry."

Spock assimilates what Michael just told him. "Michael, there is no reason to apologize. My father is Vulcan, and his response was as expected."

"Well, my friend, I need to get back to my work."

Spock interrupts. "Michael, you have so gracious to us. Will you and your family come over here after your dinner for a brief gathering."

"We would love to Spock. Let's say around 1930 hours?"

"Agreeable. Until then, Michael." The call is ended.

"Home," T'Mara says softly as she wraps her arm around Spock's muscular upper arm.

"Yes, home," he responds.

T'Meika had stopped reading her book when Michael's call came in. "Father, Mother, such welcome news. But it saddens me that Vulcans were involved in the attempts on your lives. What will happen to them? Will they be kept on Vulcan or be extradited to Star Fleet?"

Spock sits for a moment to formulate his answer. "That is a question you might want to ask Mr. Callahan. The crimes occurred on Vulcan and to Vulcans. But at the same time, the crimes were committed against Star Fleet personnel. Extradition might depend on how much influence Star Fleet has."

"If that is the case, then Michael might not have an answer at this point," she comments.

"You might be correct."

T'Meika goes back to reading her book.

oooooooooo

T'Mara and the girls place drinks and a variety of snacks on the coffee table. Soon after the appointed time, Michael and family arrive at the cottage. Jamaal joins T'Anya on the floor next to the playpen where Stefan is entertaining himself with baby toys. T'Meika settles into an easy chair.

After the adults make themselves comfortable, Spock faces his new friends. "Thank you, Michael and Kayla, for taking us in and letting us stay at the guest house. You two have been extraordinary hosts. Your hospitality has been beyond generous."

Michael smiles. "You are quite welcome, Spock. We enjoyed this time with your family and you." He clears his throat. "Excuse me, but I have some more good news to report. We are expecting."

T'Mara glances over at Kayla and smiles brightly. "Congrats Kayla, that's wonderful. When are you due?"

Kayla has a joyous expression on her face. "Seven months and thirty-five days from today. We had hoped to have another child sooner, but I suffered two miscarriages. The doctor informed me that all appears well and I should be able to carry full term."

"That is truly a blessing, Kayla. May your pregnancy be without complications." Spock tells her.

T'Anya smiles at Jamaal. "Wow, a big brother. Are you excited?"

He has enjoyed being an only child. Jamaal shrugs as he replies, "Aw, I'm not sure. I think they will forget about me."

T'Anya takes a quick glance over at her baby brother. She returns her attention to her friend. "It won't be bad, and your parents won't forget you."

T'Meika snickers from her chair. "Yeah, they will want you to help change its diapers."

Jamaal's nose and brows crinkle. "Ew! I hope not."

As the children continue their talk about the thrills of being an older sibling, T'Mara commands the stereo to play soft music.

Michael glances in Spock's direction. "So Spock, what are your plans when you arrive back in San Fran?"

"I expect we will be busy for the first few days. Knowing our friends, I am sure there will be a celebration. Also, I suspect that we will be assisting Star Fleet with the case".

Michael gives Spock a sympathetic smile. "No rest for the weary, eh Spock? Some vacation. Your family will need a vacation from this vacation."

"Indeed. Actually, returning to a routine will be welcome. I look forward to instructing my cadets," Spock responds with all honesty.

"Yes, I too am ready to get back to a normal life," T'Mara adds.

All spend another hour of pleasant conversation. Since the younger children appear to be growing weary, all agree to call it an evening.

Kayla comes over and hugs each one of them. "May God bless all of you. Remember, though distance will separate us, if you need anything, please contact us. Keep in touch."

"Yes, take care, Kayla. Please let us know when your blessing arrives." T'Mara says, feeling a little sad. She, too, is going to miss her new friends.

Kayla smiles. "Don't worry, that is a promise."

Michael embraces T'Mara. He turns to Spock. "Well, my friend, I am pleased to have gotten to know you better, but I wish the circumstances were more pleasant. You know, we might come to earth for a visit after our new child is born. We have family on the east coast." Michael holds out his hand.

Spock briefly clasps his hand. "May your future hold blessings."

"May your journey be a pleasant one and free of incident," Michael says with his best attempt at speaking in Vulcan.

Spock graces him with a slight smile. "Thank you, Michael," he responds back in Vulcan.

After the company leaves, T'Anya gives her parents a sweet smile and says, "Goodnight, Mother, Father. I love you both."

"Daughter, remember that your father and mother love you dearly," Spock tells her.

T'Mara intertwines her arm around Spock's. It means a lot to her that he said those words to their daughter. She heads to the kitchen to fix some herbal tea for her husband and T'Meika.

As she is preparing the tea, Spock turns to T'Meika. His face softens. "My daughter, all we have been through has made your father realize that there is something he needs to say. Words your father has difficulty saying even to your mother. I want you to know that I love you." He is surprised that this time the words did not stick in his throat.

T'Meika goes over and embraces him. "It is okay, Dad. Words are not that important, but your actions have shown us how much you love us." Her eyes well up with tears of joy.

ooooooooooo

The time comes for the family to depart. They board a small star cruiser that is designed for ten passengers. They are placed in tiny quarters which have three beds and a makeshift crib for Stefan.

They settle into their seats. The cruiser lifts off at 0800 hours. The crew, for the most part, keep to themselves. Spock and his family try to pass the time by either playing computer games or chatting about upcoming events. Even Spock is feeling the boredom of the flight, for the shuttle does not offer much to stimulate his mind. Reading science journals only keeps him occupied for a short time and at times cause his eyes to feel heavy.

On the first night, T'Mara fights with insomnia. The bed is small and uncomfortable. She opens her eyes. She senses that Spock is also not asleep, but his eyes are closed.

"Hey, are you awake?" she asks softly.

"Yes, T'Mara. Sleep seems to be eluding me. Apparently, you also," he says in a whisper.

"Yes, not only is the bed too small, but also unyielding. Yet our children seem to have fallen into a deep sleep," T'Mara comments also in a soft voice.

"Indeed, but children seem to adapt better than adults with different sleeping arrangements. Perhaps, their need for sleep outweighs the lack of comfort."

The tedious trip finally comes to an end. T'Meika and T'Anya watch out the window by their seat as the small cruiser passes by the Golden Gate Bridge. It lands smoothly at the landing strip. Spock's prediction of arriving early was dead on, for they did arrive 2.35 hours early. Spock thanks the crew for their expertise and for a safe flight.

Spock and T'Mara exit the ship with their children. They are greeted by the open arms of Andre. He embraces his grandchildren with love, then hugs his daughter. He even gives a big bear hug to Spock. Spock responds by cocking his eyebrow.

T'Sora welcomes the family back with a Vulcan smile. "I am well pleased to see you all back home."

Andre looks upon T'Mara with joyous tears. "My child, how wonderful to see you! When I discovered that your flight was arriving early, I left as quickly as possible and picked up T'Sora at the med center. Fortunately, she was not involved in a surgery. We got into the air car, and I pushed that car as fast as it could move. T'Sora began to yell at me to slow down. She said it was illogical to go at a high rate, for it would be preferable to arrive safely than to not arrive at all. I ended up agreeing and slow the vehicle down."

T'Sora crinkles her brows. "I was not yelling. My voice was raised so you would hear the importance of what I was attempting to convey to you."

"Father, I regret that Star Fleet had to put you through such an emotional ordeal," T'Mara tells him. "It had to be done so the criminals would be drawn out. Michael Callahan believed it was the only way. Whether there will be a trial is not known yet. He will notify us as soon as he knows."

Andre's face still beams as he says, "In any case, you are all invited to my home tomorrow for a get together around 1930 hours. A casual time of food and spirits, which will be provided by Dr. McCoy. Gosh, such a blessing. Till then, good night." Andre bends down to pick up Stefan. He places a kiss on his forehead. He hands the little one back to T'Mara.

ooooooooooooo

They enter their home. In the corner of the living room is Amanda's black grand piano.

"Apparently Jim let the shippers in to place the piano as requested," Spock mentions. Other than Andre, Jim was the only person with the passcode to their home.

T'Mara helps Stefan settle back into his crib. He had tried very hard not to fall asleep on the ride home. She tucks him in and then returns to the living room.

Spock is examining a package that lays against the piano.

T'Mara studies the large flat package. "What is that? We did not have anything else shipped from your father's home."

"That is what I intend to find out. Father did not inform me of any other of mother's belongings that he would have shipped. As far as I am aware, the rest of her belongings were placed in a pod in the storage area of the apartment building."

He gets hold of a multi-task tool that has a laser to open the package. He aims the laser at an edge of the package, and with due care begins to laser it open. As the packing material falls to the ground, a painting is revealed – the painting they had admired at the Vulcan gallery. The Sea of Voroth.

With a bewildered expression, T'Mara turns towards Spock. He, too, looks perplexed.

"Fascinating," he says under his breath.

"How?" T'Mara wonders aloud. "With all the mayhem, we didn't have time to purchase it."

"Perhaps this will give us the answer," T'Meika says as she picks up a small diskette that had fallen out. "Father, here." She hands him the disk.

"Thank you, Daughter."

They walk into the office. Spock sits down at the computer desk as T'Mara and their daughters gather behind him. He puts the diskette in the computer. A message comes onto the screen, no visual except for the words.

A computerized voice reads the message. "Hello, my name is not important, nor is my identity. I was in the gallery when I witnessed your lovely family admiring the painting. As I left the gallery, I saw the tragic event that befell you. Later, I watched the Federation news and was happy to see that your family was safe and sound. I contacted Admiral Kirk, and he agreed to have the painting shipped to your apartment. I wanted to bless your family with something that your wife so desired. Enjoy and let the Lord be with you." The last words were spoken in Vulcan.

T'Mara places a hand on Spock's shoulder. He leans back. He has never had a stranger give him a precious gift, or any gift for that manner. "I believe that message may have created more questions than answers. But at least we did find out why the painting arrived here," he states with a bit of awe in his voice.

T'Mara rubs his shoulder. "You are right, and no way of thanking whoever gave us this gift. A gift which holds no expectations. May whoever blessed us be blessed in return."

T'Meika is still staring at the screen, then finally speaks. "Perhaps that's what a gift should be. An example of Jesus who gave the ultimate gift."

Spock is still for a moment. "Yes, that is a wise statement. I could not have said it better." He finally stands up and faces them.

T'Mara smiles and leads him back to the living room. She points at the wall above the grand piano. "Let's hang it there."

Spock takes a couple of steps back to study the area. He places an image of the painting above the piano in his mind. He stands for another moment, then leaves to gather the equipment he will need. He returns, and together they hang the painting and are gratified by how it appears. They stand quietly taking in the surreal painting.

Spock turns to his family and says, "Come, everyone, let us get a good night's sleep. Think, in our own beds."

T'Meika yawns, then says, "Goodnight Dad, Mom."

T'Anya lightly sighs. "Yes...Goodnight."

"Goodnight," Spock and T'Mara say together.

ooooooooooo

Spock gazes out the window of his home. He is glad it is not a typically foggy San Francisco pre-dawn. He appreciates the view of the twinkling stars and how the moonlight bounces off the water of the bay. Finally, he puts on the embroidered Vulcan meditation robe that was part of his heritage. He kneels on the meditation pad to further settle his mind and enter into prayer.

The sun is just hitting the horizon when T'Mara finds him sitting at his desk in the study. "Any word from your father?" she asks.

His eyes meet hers. "Yes, a brief message stating that he is pleased we arrived safely and that he is going to reevaluate the words he expressed on our visit. He said that perhaps he had misspoken."

T'Mara is now standing behind him. "Not quite an apology, but from him, that might be the closest you will get."

"You may be correct. Perhaps there is still a chance that the rift between us will be mended. Hopefully it will not take eighteen years, like when I left to join Star Fleet."

"That is where the power of prayer comes in," T'Mara states.

"Agreed. It might be the key, T'Mara." One eyebrow rises. "After spending 2.55 days confined in that shuttle, I believe I have developed what humans call 'cabin fever'. It would be pleasant to drive down the coast today. The children would surely enjoy some time at the beach. Then dinner at your father's house, later."

oooooooooooooo

The door to Andre's home swings open. Spock and his family enter the modest Victorian, and are immediately bombarded with hugs and well wishes.

Along with Andre and T'Sora, they are greeted by Jim Kirk, McCoy, and Nyota. Due to prior commitments, Chekov, Sulu, and Scott plan to arrive later for a quick hello.

Once everyone is seated, Spock turns to his closest friend. "Jim, it surprises me that Star Fleet Headquarters did not include you in the investigation. If anyone, they should have trusted you. Yet they kept you completely in the dark?"

"Yes, I guess they wanted to make sure there would be no leaks. As a matter of fact, I'm glad they didn't. It would have been very difficult to know the truth and not be allowed to tell anyone, not even your father or T'Mara's dad."

"Yes, even I might find hiding such information difficult," Spock admits.

Nyota breaks the sad mood with a change of conversation. "Spock... Stefan has really grown since I had the pleasure of seeing him last. Looking at him now, I see he has your handsome looks." She smiles at the baby boy.

"Thank you, Nyota, but I don't think I can claim all the credit for his looks. He has his mother's eyes and curly hair."

"But he has your exquisite ears," she compliments him.

T'Mara nudges Spock. "That's what I have told him, all along."

McCoy, with sheer annoyance says, "Hmph… what is it with human females and those Vulcan ears? Really!"

"Dr. McCoy, I believe you are jealous. Perhaps, if you were born Vulcan, you would experience more positive results with the opposite sex," Spock states with amusement.

McCoy gives him a once-over and huffs, "Me…Vulcan? Never in a million years! Keep your damn exquisite ears."

Nyota turns to T'Meika. "You are becoming a beautiful young lady. Is a baseball career still in your future?"

"Thank you for your compliment. Perhaps, however, there is much to consider," she replies as she glances over at her father, eyes smiling. T'Meika knew he would allow her to choose her life's path, but wished her to do so wisely.

"Good," Nyota says, then looks over to T'Meika's younger sibling. "T'Anya, and you are such a lovely girl. Do you know what you want to be when you grow up?

Her eyes sparkle, as she faces Ms. Uhura. "Thank you." She had thought of her future, but could never make up her mind. She had always admired her father, however, his career in Star Fleet didn't interest her. Her mother's job of a counselor seems appealing, but again not with the Fleet. "Ms. Uhura...you know it's hard to decide. Maybe, when I reach my sister's age, I will make up my mind."

"Oh, girl, it will come to you, and I am sure you both will make your parents proud." Nyota turns towards her friend. "T'Mara, how quickly the years go by. I remember when you gave birth to T'Meika. You've been blessed with a wonderful family."

T'Mara takes hold of Spock's hand. "Thank you. I do feel blessed."

The happy chatter continues with talk about old times. Then Spock and T'Mara share the tale of their eventful trip to Vulcan.

T'Sora comes out of the kitchen and announces, "Dinner's ready." The food is arranged buffet style.

Andre has prepared steaks for those who want meat. He asks everyone to stand in a circle and hold hands. Andre then gives the blessing, first in Standard English then in Vulcan. With Andre's late wife being full-blooded Vulcan, he became well-versed in the language.

They all select their food and settle back in the living room.

Spock eyes a bottle that Doctor McCoy has just brought out of the kitchen. "Leonard... Romulan ale is illegal in the city of San Francisco; as a matter of fact, it is illegal on earth. How did you obtain it?"

"One of my patients gave the ale to me as a gift. Don't be a prig," Bones barks out to Spock.

"Doctor, really, I was just stating facts," Spock responds in his defense.

McCoy taps the bottle. "Well then, are you going to take a glass so we can celebrate this joyous occasion?"

"Very well, I will have a small amount," he agrees.

The good doctor pours some of the blue ale for all who want it. Andre and T'Sora abstain.

Before long, McCoy comes back around with a second bottle. "Another one, Spock?" He asks with his tongue loose, for he had three glasses of the potent alcohol.

"No, the one serving will suffice," Spock replies, moving his glass out of range.

McCoy manages to not to spill any of the ale on Spock as he smirks, "You're no fun...Spock. No fun atall."

Spock knows his friend well, and does not take offense.

Scotty, Sulu, and Checkov come by for a few minutes, and after the visit, Spock and T'Mara both agree that they should be getting the children home. Goodbyes are exchanged, and they head out into the night.

ooooooooooo

The next morning, Spock wakes feeling renewed. While T'Mara prepares breakfast, he goes into their home office and turns on the computer. There is a message from Michael Callahan. He pauses the message and calls for T'Mara so they can view it together. Most of the message is positive in nature. Michael informs them that there was not going to be a trial. Star Fleet investigators have gotten a signed confession from everyone involved. Because he cooperated with authorities, Salem has received a lesser charge. He was going to be sent to penal colony five for five years and then placed on home arrest where he would serve the remainder of his sentence. Toron received twenty years for attempted murder. He was to serve his time at penal colony five, without possibility of parole. Admiral Jackson and Captain Stark received life sentences for the murders of Admiral Carter and Commander Sean Collins.

Michael then informs them that one of the Vulcans that tried to kill them had committed suicide by poison. He killed himself with the very poison used in the dart that shot T'Mara. Apparently, the Vulcan miscalculated the dose and suffered a slow death.

T'Mara turns to Spock. "I did not think Vulcans would commit suicide. I guess he was desperate."

"On occasion, Vulcans have been known to commit suicide," he reveals. "If one believes he or she has dishonored their family, or one has a terminal illness." He breathes in deeply and slowly lets it out. His face is expressionless except for the sorrow in his dark eyes.

They spend the warm summer Saturday quietly. T'Mara catches up on errands. After consulting with her and Spock, Andre drops off a ragdoll kitten for T'Meika and T'Anya to enjoy. The girls name her Jasmine.

Evening comes, and T'Mara prepares their meal from ingredients she picked up in town.

When everyone comes to the dinner table, she brings in a huge pizza and takes a seat.

Spock's eyebrow slowly rises upwards. "T'Mara, you know I am not fond of Italian fare, except for your homemade lasagna."

She lets go a sigh. "Give it a try; it's not really Italian, at all."

"Mother, it smells delicious," T'Meika smiles.

"T'Meika, will you give a blessing?" T'Mara asks. "Then we'll let your father take the first slice."

When T'Meika finishes the prayer, Spock gives his wife a skeptical look.

"Oh, come on," T'Mara urges.

With all watching, he slowly takes a slice. He bites into it and savors its surprising flavors. "Fascinating. T'Mara, this is quite appetizing. You used a Vulcan flatbread as the crust, did you not?"

"Yes, I found your mother's recipe for the Vulcan flatbread. You can probably taste the Vulcan vegetables mixed in with the Terran ones. The only true Italian ingredient is the sauce. And of course, the cheese. It took some doing, but with help from the computer, I located a store in the city that specializes in ethnic vegetables."

Spock enjoys the pizza enough to take two more slices. T'Mara smiles at him, and he gives her a small but endearing smile back.

Later, with all the children in bed, T'Mara and Spock sit, just holding hands as they listen to the music playing from their antique stereo. It has been a good day, and T'Mara is thinking of what might be in store for their family. She has a feeling that God has special plans for all of them.

She squeezes her husband's hand. "Well, _t'nash-veh ha'su_ , my angel. All we have been through, and yet we are blessed."

Feeling her joy, he says, "Yes, T'Mara, the great Creator has been good to us." He also is feeling blessed with a beautiful wife who loves him with all her heart, and three precious children who also love him. He has gained a father-in-law who looks upon him as if he were his own son. God has given both old and new friends to the once solitary Vulcan.

Together, Spock and T'Mara head to the bedroom and get themselves ready for the night. He tenderly kisses his wife and as they lie down, he says, " _Th'i –oxalra lo'uk taluhk Oekon na' tu ki' kudau etek._ Thank you, great precious God, for you have blessed us."


End file.
